


Just accept and forgive

by AloySobek



Series: Horizon dilogy [2]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Aloy is pregnant and she don't like it, An attempt on the life, But no one canceled the adventure, Conflict, Drama, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Matriarchy, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Psychology, Unplanned Pregnancy, soft moments, tribes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloySobek/pseuds/AloySobek
Summary: Hades is defeated, the secrets of the past are revealed. Now the whole world is open to the young seeker. She's as free as the wind, and nothing can hold her back... Except for one unexpected circumstance... Now there will be two of them...The first part of "Horizon dilogy".
Relationships: Aloy/Nil (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Aloy/Teb (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Series: Horizon dilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167758
Kudos: 2





	1. Surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! That's first part of "Horizon dilogy" from AloySobek! Enjoy your reading!
> 
> In fact, both this part and the next one have already been written, but in a different language, and I am currently translating them into English. I think new chapters will be released, on average, every 2-3 days.
> 
> And, once again, english is not my native language, so sorry for errors, if you will find that))))

\- Finally… - the words came out of her mouth lightly and barely perceptibly, intertwined with a deep sigh of relief. She's home. She's finally home.

Carefully stepping over the wreckage left by the Eclipse of the Main Gate of the Embrace, Aloy moved along the familiar road towards the settlements. From here they could see the restored watchtowers and the roofs of the houses. How many losses did this raid cause? Why did the sectarians need this? Hundreds of people were left homeless. What had been built for years, for decades, was destroyed.

But Nora didn't give up. They started building all over again. Moreover, almost all of the warriors went to Meridian. Even Teb, though he doesn't know how to fight properly.

You. I should visit him. They hadn't seen each other in two or three months, not since the battle. She didn't even have time to say goodbye to him then. Two days after defeating Hades, the seeker left Meridian and traveled to the Forbidden West, looking for the trail of Dr. Sobek.

Getting there was a lot harder than she'd thought. Immediately after leaving, she became terribly ill. My head was spinning so much that I had to stop for a while to avoid falling into the runner. On the third day of the journey, she suddenly became seasick. It was very strange, because it had never happened before. Then it began to torment her constantly, it was physically impossible to drive for more than three hours without stopping. I had to get down from the iron horse and rest, sitting on the ground and waiting for the nausea to recede.

By the time she managed to reach the ruins of the ancient town and find Elizabeth's body there, Aloy was completely exhausted. She was tired. She was just tired of it all. From the constant threat, from the huge flow of new information, from this incomprehensible disease and… in general, from everything. She needed to rest. So she decided to go home to the Sacred Land.

Soon, a large wooden bridge appeared in front of her. And then the city. A Mother's Heart. The last time she'd been here had been just after the Eclipse attack. It was very quiet and empty then. Everyone who could, went to the mountain. Now people have returned to their homes, started to get back on their feet and continue to live. The merchants returned to the city. Their shops were once again filled with goods, though not in the same quantity as before.

— Aloy!.. Aloy! — someone shouted. The huntress turned and saw a stitcher waving at her a few meters away.

— Teb! — she said, coming closer, standing directly in front of him, — Just got back and you're already working? But your wounds haven't healed yet…

— It doesn't give me any trouble. I love my job. — he smiled softly, rubbing one hand over his bandaged shoulder, — I'm so glad you're back. There had been no news of you for a very long time, and… no one knew where you had gone after the battle.

— I didn't tell anyone I was leaving. I'm sorry, I should have talked to you before I left.

— Nothing. The main thing is that you're back. — he stopped suddenly, wanting to ask a question, — But… what now? Will you stay here? Or… leave? — asked Teb.

— I'll stay here for now. I'll set up camp near my Mother's Heart. Aloy replied, frowning a little. She began to feel that her body had decided to play a trick on her, and at a very inopportune moment. Something slowly crawled from her stomach to her throat, gradually creating a thick lump there — No, not now… — she hissed, before covering her mouth with a worn hand and running towards the nearest bushes growing between the houses.

— Aloy?.. — she feels Teb's hand on her shoulder, but she doesn't turn to look at him, looking at the foul-smelling mess that still lingers on her tongue, — Are you OK?

— Yes… I must be sick, Teb, — she said, grabbing his arm to pull herself up.

— You know, there's a healer in a Mother's Heart…

— You mean Enara? We are familiar with it.

— Yes. — he nodded, and after receiving a sign from her that she was standing normally on her own, he released her hand — Go to her, she will definitely help.

— I think I'll go. — Aloy said, and then added, in a lower voice, — I took too long.

— Aloy… I'm sorry, but… why didn't you ask for help from the healers in Meridian?

— Well, it wasn't necessary. At least, that's what I thought. — she swallowed a mouthful of saliva, making sure her stomach was still, — So… where can I find Enara?

— Her house is down the street, across the bridge. Between the house of Chief Sona and the Matriarchs.

— Thank you, Teb. I'll go before it's too late. — the huntress cast a brief glance at the red sun slowly setting on the horizon, and moved down the settlement street to the healer's house. How ironic. Once again, she walks along this very path, between many wooden houses, looking for answers.

***

— Come in! — A voice called from the other side of the door, and then Aloy carefully opened it and entered. An elderly woman was sitting at a table, mixing some herbs in a cup. The fragrance was all over the room. Moreover, it was quite pleasant.

— Enara, — the seeker took a couple of steps across the creaking floor toward her, — I don't want to distract you, but please give me a few minutes.

— Hello, Aloy. Come on in. — Enara has postponed his occupation and pointed to the bench on the other side of the table, — What can I do to help?

Take a deep breath.

— Enara, there's something… wrong with me. It's some kind of disease that keeps me from hunting or doing anything at all.

— Are you in pain?

— Yes. And not only. — gathering her thoughts together, she tried to explain — For the past month, I've been waking up and falling asleep with terrible nausea. And pain. Also, even after a short hunt, I… want to fall to the ground and never get up again. What's wrong with me, Enara? Do you know what it could be?

The woman thought in silence, looking from Aloy's agitated face to her hands.

— Aloy — she said at last, after a brief pause, — When did you bleed?

It took the Huntress a few seconds to realize what she was being asked.

— I don't remember. Quite a long time ago, but… why would you do that?

Enara frowned slightly, then asked Aloy to lie down on the bench. The seeker's amber-green eyes watched uncomprehendingly as the healer's dry hands deftly untied the laces of her tunic and began to wander over her now half-naked body.

This lasted for several minutes. Then the woman let her dress, still without saying anything. Aloy pulled on her tunic, sat up, and stared at the healer. Her pulse was gradually quickening. Her heart was beating against the walls, and she could feel it beating in every cell of her body.

— Please don't pull. Tell me what's wrong with me! — her voice broke slightly — What is this disease? Is it… that bad?..

Suddenly, someone else's hands, which had been lying peacefully on the table, wrapped around her own.

— You are not ill, Aloy, — Enara said. The Huntress opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't, — You're pregnant.

What?..

How?..

At that moment, everything around her seemed to freeze. She saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing. The only thing that existed now were two simple words spoken just a few moments ago. They sounded like a sentence. A death sentence.

No, it's a dream. Just a bad dream that should be over soon. It just couldn't happen, couldn't happen. It is not true…

Aloy continued to stare at the woman, wide-eyed, waiting for her to say that she was wrong. But Enara was still silent…

… Twilight. A cold winter wind. A buzz in my ears. Pain in the head. A small bag of herbs, clutched in shaking hands. Distant, sounding as if from another world, the voice of Teb…

She finally left the city and came to a small clearing near the forest, not far from the bridge. Without thinking, she dropped her bags and weapons to the ground, then began gathering branches for the fire.

The fire breaks out, and Aloy sinks down on the grass, his back to the frozen ground. Her eyes close, but she can't sleep. It's going to be a long night. Very long…

***

_— You're the poison I want to drink. Just as deadly, but at the same time alluring… — he said, pressing his body even closer to hers. She could only groan heavily in response, leaning forward. This performance was rapidly approaching its climax._

_Nil, moving closer to her face, burned it again with his breath. Aloy bit her lip hard, waiting. Waiting for something she doesn't know. Something that had never happened to her._

_Scream. Her cry, cutting through the night silence. A thin trickle of bright red blood ran down his chin from his lower lip. But she didn't pay attention, because the sharp pain that pierced her like a sharp spear muffled all other feelings._

_His tongue gently touches her face, collecting the already slightly thickened and darkened scarlet liquid. And after that, he pulls away, leans both hands on the ground and begins to move quickly._

_Dance. Their dance of death. Under the rustle of trees and the rasp of metal bird's wings... < / em>_

_Aloy wakes up to a noise not far from her. The sound of crunching snow and dry grass. Someone's coming._

_Her eyes meet the alien ones, greenish-gray. They stare at each other for a moment, confused._

_— Teb? What are you doing here?.._

_He hovers awkwardly beside her, not knowing what to say. Then he crouches down and places the spear on the ground._

_— You… left it at my place today. I thought I'd… take it to you. — stitcher, after a moment's thought, puts the weapon aside and pulls out what was in his other hand. Aloy looked closer and realized that it was a blanket._

_— It's… very cold today, and… I think you could use this. If you want to, of course…_

_Instead of answering, the seeker took the blanket from him and covered herself with it, putting a piece of it under her head._

_— Thank you…_

_In response, he smiled and stood up to leave. Aloy watched him take a few steps, then realized that she didn't want to be alone just yet._

_— Teb — he turned, — Stay with me. Not for long._

_Perplexity? Surprise? There was no way to tell exactly what his face was doing. But still, he came back, sitting down on the grass._

_Her hand hesitantly touched her belly. She was in pain. It hurt because she couldn't say it. She just couldn't._

_Aloy reached out with one hand, taking Teb's hand and holding it tightly._

_— Is everything all right, Aloy? — stitcher asked excitedly, noticing a single tear roll out from under her thick black lashes. She hadn't noticed it at first._

_— Yes.…_

_If only he knew… if only he knew…_

_***_

_In the morning, she woke up alone. As soon as she rubbed her eyes, Aloy took out a piece of paper and a piece of charcoal that she had bought in Meridian. Fortunately, Rost taught her how to write. Carefully, though a little crookedly, she began to write the words…_

_…When the letter was written, she took it to her Mother's Heart and gave it to the hunter, who was just about to set off in the direction she wanted. Many people did this recently, because it was very dangerous to deliver letters on your own or look for the right person to talk to. She just didn't want to._

_She just had to wait and hope that Nil would get the message and respond to it.…_

_To be continued…_


	2. Waiting. A month under the stars.

— Come on, Leia! We have to get there before evening. — that was the first thing Aloy heard this morning. Opening one eye, she noticed a woman pulling a little girl by the hand in the opposite direction from her Mother's Heart. Had they come from their Mother's Crown, and now they wanted to go home?

The night passed… badly, to say the least. The wind howled, and her head ached, and in the end, she didn't get to sleep until sunrise. It felt like it had just been chewed and spat out.

Next came the morning «ritual», which had already become a habit. She stood up slowly, wondering if she would have to run to the nearest bush. And in most cases — it was. But now… Aloy felt fine.

— Is this some kind of joke? Well, I hope we don't have to wait for some trick… — she chuckled, sitting down again, taking out the rabbit meat left over from last night's dinner from her bag and starting to chew it.

But as soon as she swallowed the first bite, and quite a small one, the food began to ask for it back. After crawling a few meters on all fours, Aloy finally reached the bushes.

She had to sit there for about ten minutes. Everything that had been eaten during the previous day came out, finally giving me a chance to relax. Taking another deep breath, she crawled back to the camp, where she quickly put away the remains of the food, which was simply impossible to look at, and fell on the still-spread blanket, closing her eyes and putting her hand on her stomach.

— Why would I do that?..

On the second night after arriving at the Sacred Land, Aloy ran to Enara. Now that she thought about it, she had no idea what had made her do it. The face of the healer who saw her at midnight at the door of his house, it was necessary to look. After listening to numerous requests to find some means to get rid of this child, she gave her a bag of herbs for making soothing tea and put her out the door.

— Oh, All-Mother, Leia! — the woman's voice came again, but more distant. There was no sign of the girl. Is something wrong?

Aloy sat up a little and looked in the direction of the sound. The mother was tossing back and forth on the riverbank, and her daughter was flailing helplessly in the water, trying to stay afloat.

The Seeker sprang to her feet and ran toward them. Without looking at the woman, she jumped into the water and swam to the girl. She must have already swallowed some water, because she was coughing and wheezing violently.

— Grab my neck! — she called out to little Nora, who was very close to her. Leia didn't immediately cling to her neck, so tightly that it made it harder for Aloy to breathe, — Calm down, I'll get you out now…

It was harder to swim with the baby on her back, and she had to do it more slowly, but soon the depth became less, and Aloy was able to touch the bottom with her feet. But it was still deep for the girl, so she had to pick her up.

— Leia! — as soon as they reached the shore, their mother ran up to them, frightened. She squatted down next to her daughter, hugged her, and began to squeeze the water out of her clothes and hair. When the process was complete, the woman stood up and walked over to the huntress — Thank you, Anointed One! I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been for you!

— How did it get into the water? — Aloy asked, wringing out her own hair and clothes. Yes, she hadn't planned to go swimming today. Well, at least I woke up.

— We were walking on a bridge, and she slipped and fell into the river. No one was there, and I didn't know how to help her. Thanks!

— Where were you going?

— To the Mother's Crown, where our home is. We came here a year ago, for the Proving. When my son — she paused at this point and took a shuddering breath, fighting back tears.

— Did he… participate in the Proving?

— Yes. He really wanted to become a warrior, like his father, who died during the Red Raids. We came to support him, he was… so happy. But then… you know…

— Yes. Not many people survived that day, and — Aloy paused, looking at Leia, who was snuggled up to her mother — I lost a loved one that day, too. And I myself could have died at that Proving, but…

— The All-Mother decided otherwise. And then you saved us all again.

— I'm not the only one. Everyone fought, and this victory is the common merit of the entire tribe. — she sighed, — So… why didn't you come home?

— It was too risky. I couldn't lose my daughter, too.

— You did the right thing. But it's not any safer now. Are you sure you can get there alone, without the warriors? I have no right to tell you, but it would be better if you remained in your Mother's Heart. It's safer here.

— I can't. My mother is still in her Mother's Crown, and she needs us. — the woman explained, -But we'll have to stay right now, at least until tomorrow, or Leia will freeze and get sick. Thank you, again. — she took her daughter's hand and pulled her toward the village, — Come on, honey.

Aloy watched them go, then walked slowly back to her camp. Now you have to sit and dry. And she had so wanted to go hunting today! The details were running out, and the arrow had to be made out of something. But… she couldn't leave the girl. She couldn't leave a mother without a child when she had the chance to save him. Well, unforeseen circumstances can overtake everyone, she is no exception.

As she neared the camp, she began to feel a little dizzy. And when the cool spring wind blew, it became very cold. Of course, it was a great idea to jump into the water in this weather…

Wrapped in a blanket, Aloy built a fire and sat back against a nearby tree. That's better.

…She suddenly imagined that in a few years she would have a girl like Leia. Only the red one. We'll have to keep an eye on her to make sure nothing happens. Learn to shoot a bow.

Oh, yes, she had wanted to get it over with this morning!..

What would Nil say about that? Well, he'll be surprised, that's for sure. But what's next? It seemed impossible to imagine Nil, a bloodthirsty killer, as a father. Exactly the same as her in the role of mother…

But… there must be a way to stop it before it's too late. Or… is it too late? Enara said she had about two or three months… oh, Gaia! She knew absolutely nothing about it!

And how could she not have noticed it before?.. How had she missed the fact that her stomach had almost doubled in size? How? And why didn't anyone else notice? Or…

_… Aloy arrived at Free Heap in the late afternoon, just as the sun was setting. She was greeted by the clang of metal and loud conversations to the Lakes. She had planned to spend the night here._

_— Well, well, who's here? — she heard a familiar voice say. Looking back, the huntress noticed Petera coming to her, — Long time no see! And… you seem to remember my remark!_

_— Hello to you, too, Petra. Wait, what other comment?_

_— I told you once that you were too skinny. You're improving, right? the grasshopper grinned._

_— What do you mean? I… don't understand, Petra._

_— Well, you've gained some weight, fire-hair. Don't you notice?_

_From her words, she was a little confused and blushed, after which she began to look at her body:_

_— No, it seems like everything is as usual…_

_— As you wish. — Petra agreed and fell silent, but after a few seconds she gave out something that Aloy did not understand at the time, — Hey, are you not…_

_— Not what?_

_— Well, butterflies, flowers… Chicken, eggs…_

_— What kind of chicken, Petra?_

_— Well, forget it. Let's go to the bar, I'll order you dinner… < / em>_

_Thinking back on the situation now, Aloy thought that if Petra had made herself clearer then, or if she had been more clever herself, then… nothing would have changed._

_***_

_Two weeks later, one of the warriors called out to her in the market when she was buying grass for tea. He handed her a piece of paper and left her alone. A letter from Nil? Did it finally get there…_

_Unfolding the paper, she saw… her letter? What?.._

_Turning the message over in her hand, she noticed a short inscription on the other side.:_

_«Good-Bye, Aloy.»_

_What? What do you mean, «goodbye»? Why is he…_

_As she waited for an answer, she didn't expect it. Well, nothing… This is not the end of the conversation…_

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I want to add a little more information about the characters in the chapter, namely about Leia and her mother. Suddenly someone will be interested)  
> So, the woman's name is Aria. She had two children: five-year-old Leia and eighteen-year-old Yang, who died at the Proving.  
> Long before the events of the game, she, along with her mother and her husband, lived in the Mother's Crown. 6 years before the Proving, during the time of the raids, the warriors who returned from the battle with Carja reported the death of her husband, and some time later Leia was born.  
> Before the Proving, Yang promised Leia that if he won, he would ask the Matriarchs to fulfill any of her wishes. Leia begged him to ask for the return of the father she had never met, to which Yang said nothing.
> 
> Here, in fact, is their entire backstory)


	3. Chapter 3

— Hurry up! — kicking the machine hard, she tightened her grip on the already crumpled piece of paper. The Strider made a small sound, vaguely reminiscent of a horse neighing, and then pulled so hard that the girl almost fell off him.

The cold rain beat down on her face, her hair kept getting in her face, and the freezing wind chilled her to the bone, but she didn't give a damn about it.

" I'd like to find Nil soon,» was the only thought that was in her head right now. She had been there for several hours, from the moment she received this letter to the present moment.

Why did he send such a strange response? She didn't understand. I didn't understand anything.

For a while, it slows down the speed to have time to read the pointer. " Devil's Thirst». The arrow pointed to the right, and with a sharp tug on the collar around the car's neck, she turned that way. Just a little bit left. Although, this is not yet known. He could be anywhere. Well, at least the warrior who gave her the letter said that the person who delivered it had found Nil in this area. That was good, but it certainly didn't mean he couldn't leave.

— I hope I don't have to go all the way to Meridian. Or further… — Aloy whispers, then spurs his iron horse again, and shudders when he hears thunder rumbling overhead.

Here, in the distance, you can already see the settlement, the rain has stopped, and it has become much warmer, because the mountain valleys are left behind.

— Everything… almost everything… — she just has time to think, as a powerful force blows her off the horse. The girl turned her head in the direction of the sound. Where the runner had been, there was a pile of metal debris, and a pair of glittering red eyes peered out from the thick fog. What's it?..

Suddenly, with a terrible roar, the creature leaped out and landed right next to Aloy, ready to tear her to pieces at any moment. Sawtooth! She pulls out her bow from behind her back, crawling back at the same time. Despite the fact that she had met and killed even more dangerous machines, the Sawtooth was still no less of a threat.

She pulls the bowstring, lets go. Several burning arrows fly into the car at once. But this only makes him angrier, and, shaking off the fire, he furiously jumps at the girl.

— No!.. — she manages to roll away at the last moment. His hands are torn and bloody, and dirt is dripping from his face. It's time to get this over with…

Aloy gets to his feet, pulls three arrows from his quiver at once, and aims directly at the eye of the advancing machine. There is a soft clink of glass, and then she notices sparks flying from the place where a few bright red lights were just now. The Huntress smiled slyly.

Taking advantage of the moment, she somersaulted to the side of the car, and launched an arrow at the coveted container with a fireball on its belly. The tank burst into flames, and Aloy ran as fast as she could away from the Sawtooth.

A few moments later, there was an explosion. It was quite powerful. So much so that even from this distance, she felt a shock wave push her in the back and cause her to fall.

Turning back, she saw the Sawtooth carcass lying motionless on the ground.

The girl breathed a sigh of relief and wasted no time in running towards the settlement until the other machines came running. She never expected Yes fight with Sawtooth, I was hoping to get quiet.

Finally, she's there. Aloy turns her head in different directions, trying to spot a familiar figure. It is unlikely, of course, that he would have been in the camp itself, but you never know.

After going through the entire settlement without any results, she came to one of the people standing nearby. These are Nora's outcasts. After clearing this camp, they released them, and from a conversation with one of them, she learned that because of the many dangers, these people began to stick together, and now that the robbers were gone, they also had a home in the form of this very camp.

— Aloy! — the man she called out exclaimed, — Anointed one!

At his words, she just took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, barely restraining herself from snapping at him. No, she had more important things to do now:

— Listen, have you seen a Carja warrior around here? Is he tall, with red feathers on his head?

— I think so… I saw. Yes, a couple of hours ago, when I was coming back from hunting, I saw Carja not far from the camp. Nora said after a moment's thought.

— Where exactly was it? — Aloy asked impatiently.

— To the north, further down the river… — he had just said when the huntress jerked from her seat and hurried to the exit of the camp, having managed to say something like «thank you». Two hours… it's not that long, on the one hand, but in two hours you can get to the Ring of Metal and to the Hunter's Gathering. And then even further.

She reached the nearest road and walked quickly, almost running north. Fortunately, there are usually no particularly dangerous cars in these areas. Mostly just runners or prowlers.

After about half an hour of walking, she noticed a figure ahead, but she couldn't make out who it was until she got closer. There was no doubt now.

— Nil! — she sped up even faster. He was sitting on a rock near the river, probably thinking about something. It's not about whether the upcoming conversation? He didn't even seem to notice her, though. Or is he just pretending?.. — Nil, we need to talk!

— Aloy? — he turned in her direction and stood up from the rock, taking a couple of steps in her direction, — You know, I dreamed of a flame last night. A huge bonfire, like the one where corpses are burned after a big battle. Now I understand what this is all about.

— You know, your bullshit isn't exactly appropriate right now. — she said, stopping two meters away from him, — You know what I mean.

— About that message you sent me? Well, I read it.

— Read it? Good. Then why did you send it back, and with this… What does «Goodbye» mean? I described… the situation. I asked you specific questions, and you said goodbye to me? Why?

— Sometimes words are not required. — the man shrugged his shoulders.

— Not in that case, Nil, — Aloy said, crossing her arms over her chest, — I understand, it was… unexpected for me, too. I never thought this would happen. But now… now there's nothing to change. And…

— What are you getting at?

— Because I'm pregnant, and I don't know what to do with it! — the seeker shouted, her hands clenching into fists and frowning. Why is he being so… passive?.. — Look, you had something to do with this, too, and it wasn't just my fault! So we have to decide together what to do, right?

He paused for a moment, looking at the muddy river. The sun was beginning to set, and its golden rays were reflected off the water.

— Aloy, I'm not ready for this. Nil finally said. The girl's eyes widened:

— What?..

— I really didn't think that would happen. That night… the rock, the screams of the kites, and the cold bodies of the dead. The passion that gripped me was uncontrollable. The desire to get you…

— Stop talking this nonsense, I'm not that… — but they simply didn't let her say any more:

— I… don't want to tie myself to anyone or anything. Freedom is what comes first for me. Robbing me of it is like cutting off a bird's wings. I'm sorry — he turned and walked away.

In shock, Aloy didn't immediately realize what had just happened. She stood there for a while, and only when Nil was a few dozen meters away from her did she start screaming:

— Y.you pathetic coward! You can't even take responsibility for what you've done! Bastard!.. — her voice broke, and Aloy coughed.

Now she has nowhere to go. More precisely, not to anyone. No one is waiting for her anywhere. Before… she was alone. Free, which knows no barriers… Now… she had no freedom. Now there was only helplessness and a child not needed by his father.

If only Rost were alive! If he was alive, then… then everything would be different…

A tear rolled down her cheek. One, two. A month ago, when she first found out about all this, she was broken. But… she hoped that after this conversation, something would change. Now something deep inside her snapped. The thread of hope was broken.

Slowly, not hurrying up anywhere, Aloy went to the side of the Embrace.

It began to rain again…

…By nightfall, she was there. When she reached her camp, she found that it was flooded. Of course, it rained all day without stopping. Maybe we could go to the village and… maybe Enara would let us spend the night at her place.

Aloy entered her Mother's Heart. It was very quiet and empty, with no one but the lookouts on the watchtowers.

She could feel her strength draining away. It wasn't that far to the healer's house, but it didn't seem like it would be enough even for that distance, so she didn't hesitate to sit down on a bench near someone's house. My eyes closed with fatigue, and my body refused to perform any actions.

Involuntarily, she lies down, closes her eyes, and… falls into a deep sleep.

***

— Aloy?.. — through the haze of sleep, she hears a voice. A familiar voice, — Aloy! — she feels warm hands on her back. Sleep gradually goes away. The girl opens her eyes, but immediately closes them against the bright sunlight. But her curiosity was too much for her, and she opened her eyes again.

— Teb? What are you doing here? — the redhead asked, sitting up a little.

— What are you doing here, Aloy? — oh, that quiet, soothing voice of his — I left the house, and you're here…

— Is this your house? — she asked, and smiled — Did it really look strange?

— Yes, it's strange… — he looked at her sparkling golden eyes, her funny freckles, and her sweet smile. So beautiful… Especially when the sun is on her red hair. Then it seems to glow by itself.

— Teb?

— Yes! What?

— Is there a way for Nora to get rid of the baby?.. — her voice broke sharply on the last word, and her breath seemed to catch in her throat. And why is she asking?..

— Wh.what? Aloy, I — he reacted as if she'd said something terrible, — I don't know. It may exist, but the All-Mother definitely forbids it!.. But… why would you do that?.. — he stared at her blankly. Her brows were drawn together as if from a headache, and her lips were parted often, often, as if she was about to say something, but could not make up her mind.

The sudden realization caught him off guard. His eyes literally crawled to his forehead.

— Aloy, you… — was all he could say. The short sentence was both a question and a shock.

— Help me, Teb. No one is waiting for me in this world, no one needs me! — Aloy came down from the bench and sat on her knees. Desperation. The bitter realization of all that is happening. She didn't know what she was doing or what she was saying… — Please… just accept me and forgive me for everything…

Lifting her off the ground, he held her close. She, in turn, did the same.

— Aloy, it's okay. Don't worry, I'll… I'll do what I can. Just don't think about getting rid of anyone else, I beg you!.. Don't. I'll help you, I promise, but don't kill him…

She always thought she was strong, that she didn't need anyone. That she could protect herself. She had never thought that she would find protection in such a… such a weak-looking person. He's actually much stronger than he looks. And certainly stronger than the Nil…

— Thank you, Teb… thank you…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

— Aloy! — as if in a slight shock, the stitcher looked at the girl, who just a couple of moments ago with all her strength crashed into his chest, — Where are you in such a hurry?

It was a rhetorical question. Teb did know the answer very well. It wasn't the first time he'd come home and not found Aloy there. But he knew where she went. It doesn't take much intelligence to guess. Where can a man with a weapons go? There are only two options: to hunt or to defend the Lands of the Nora. She is bored just sitting there, she is used to a different life. Travel, battle, danger, the constant feeling of adrenaline in the blood…

He understood perfectly. And she too. Aloy, too, knew that she could no longer live like this. But she did not want to accept the role of the future mother. She hadn't planned on having children at all! At least in the near future… It hit her all of a sudden. Too sudden.

She knew he wanted to make things better for her, but… she just couldn't. I could not change herself and her principles.

— Aloy?.. — he looked down at the top of her red head. Her eyes were downcast.

— Sona and I agreed to meet today and go together to clear out the new bandit camp. — the huntress finally said, looking up at him. Her voice was firmer, and she was almost shouting — They're sitting here, not far away. Several hunters from the tribe have already been captured! This must be stopped!

— Aloy… — Teb said, as if ignoring the other woman's raised tone, — Does Sona know you're pregnant?

— She knows. — Aloy says through gritted teeth, shifting the bow from one hand to the other — Let me through!..

— It could hurt the baby, Aloy. And you… — is all he says. Then he steps aside to make way for her. She passes. She doesn't turn around.

Chief Sona had promised to wait for her at the North Gate. It's not far to go. But there is only one way — through the residential area. That was not what Aloy wanted.

It is not clear how, but the fact that the «Anointed one of Nora» is expecting a baby, spread throughout the tribe. People, seeing her, began to peer, to examine. And why do people like to gossip so much?..

She tried to walk quickly and aloof, away from people. She hoped they wouldn't notice her. But even so, some managed to recognize it. Aloy could tell by the faint whisper behind her.

But now, the Gate appeared ahead. And when she got a little closer, she could see familiar silhouettes. Sona spoke to the warriors, discussing the plan. Not far from them, near a rock, stood Varl, who, noticing her approach, waved his hand. After that, his mother noticed her, too.

— Aloy! — Sona exclaimed, — You've come! How are you…

— It's fine. — the red-haired woman interrupted sharply. Of course, she had to tell the chief everything during yesterday's conversation, there's no need to hide it, — And so, where exactly are the camps?

— In the east. A few more warriors will go with us. We can't beat them together. — the chief explained, and then added, after a little hesitation, — Especially you…

— Sona! — Aloy demanded. She looked around for some reason, as if it helped her find the right words, — It didn't change anything! I am still a strong warrior, and I can fight on a par with you.

— All right. It's time to move out. — changed the subject of Nora, — Are you ready?

— Of course. — Aloy said softly, and took a deep breath to calm herself and focus…

… An hour later, they were there. The warriors crouched in the bushes, watching as two well-equipped bandits moved back and forth at the entrance to the camp.

— They are… they look impressive. — Aloy said.

— And how do we proceed? — Sona asked.

— First I'll try to sneak in and kill them quietly. It'll be safer that way. You stay close. In which case, come out of hiding and start firing. Try not to enter the camp, and shoot from here. It will confuse them. I'll find the leader. — after that, Aloy crawled toward the entrance to the camp.

***

— Let's do it! To Nora! To the All-Mother! — the warriors shouted, taking down the robbers one by one with a precise spear thRost or a well-aimed shot. There weren't many of them, but as Aloy had guessed, they were quite strong.

After making sure that they had dealt with the bandits, the seeker went further through the camp, looking for the leader of this gang. Usually they don't rush into battle themselves, but only give orders to ordinary soldiers. But still, when the leader did engage, he was a real threat.

Aloy reached the center of the camp. Usually in such places robbers keep all their goods. There were several large tents nearby, and in one of them the focus detected a man.

When she heard the Rostling coming from the tent, she quickly hid behind a pile of crates nearby.

His breathing quickened, and his heart beat faster. She knew she could probably beat him, but somehow she still felt uneasy. A strange feeling that she hadn't noticed before. Some kind… fear. Fear of dying. And the feeling… that she must not die, that she must live at all costs. If not for my own sake, then…

Oh, Gaia! What was she thinking?

The footsteps grew louder. And then she felt a hot breath above her head. She turned her head uncertainly… a pair of gray eyes stared back at her.

— Hello, Aloy…

— Nil?! — there was no limit to her surprise. This was someone she hadn't expected to see here. What's he doing here? Did you also come to kill robbers? Or was he one of the prisoners? Well, yes, of course. To be taken prisoner? This is hardly possible…

— I was hoping to meet you here. It seems that the thread of fate that binds us together is stronger than the spear of discord that almost separated us — he squatted down next to her and smiled enigmatically. As always. But she wasn't laughing.

«That thing!» — Aloy thought, uncomprehending, but at the same time fiercely studying his face, — «He acts as if nothing happened. Like he didn't do anything, bastard!»

Nora warriors were shouting somewhere not far away. We celebrated the victory. They were robbing the camp. Soon their voices were quieter. So much so that Aloy could clearly hear the roars of the Watchers, even though the machines were far enough away from here. And the breath of the Nil. He was sitting half a meter away from her, but even at this distance from him, she couldn't feel at ease. She swore that if she saw him again, she would kill him on the spot. But the hand gripping the spear refused to obey its mistress. Aloy couldn't. She didn't know why, but she couldn't kill him.

— This isn't the time to talk nonsense, Nil, — she said, carefully getting up from the ground and walking quietly toward the tent she had temporarily forgotten about.

— What are you doing? — he went to get her, — What do you hope to find there?

— Shut up! He's there, I know. — the girl hissed and continued to move in the right direction. After what had happened, she didn't want anything to do with him. It's… unfair. She'd been an outcast all her life, humiliated and insulted for… just being born. What about now? Because he didn't want to get involved in this, she was forced to deal with this mess alone?..

— Who?

— Bandit leader, who else? That's why I came here, to kill him!

— He's already dead, Aloy. You don't have to worry. I've done this before. — Nil replied, stopping in his tracks.

— Yes? The huntress asked, and scanned the area around her. However, there was no one else but the two of them — Why are you still on the Sacred Land?

— I'm where there's someone to kill. And anyway, it's so nice to meet you again on the battlefield.

— I don't like it at all, Nil, — Aloy said through gritted teeth.

— And yet you're here.

— I had to help the tribe!..

— Not only that. You want to fight. You want to kill. A quiet life in the remote village of Nora is not for you. And you know that very well…

— Enough! That's enough! — Aloy brushed the sand from her clothes, then picked up her bow and drew the arrow on the string. — Turn around for me! And say your last words.

Nil took off his helmet. It was the first time Aloy had seen his hair: most of his head was shaved, and the top of his head was covered with wavy, dark brown hair that had grown to his neck. The soft thud of metal on the ground… he sank to his knees.

— I've lived on blood all my life. I saw the fear and pain in people's eyes. I enjoyed it. But I enjoyed you even more. Each touch of yours burned my skin, each one of them made me want to melt like steel, and at the same time to bite into you and tear you apart, devour you whole. You're probably the best thing that's ever happened to me, Aloy.…

The arrow flies out of the bow and… plunges the tip into the ground. The man opens his closed eyes and looks at her in surprise. She just turns around and walks away. He goes to his friends.

I couldn't do it again! Showed weakness again! A weakness that a warrior shouldn't have. A weakness that keeps you from killing. A weakness that only shows up around him…

To be continued…


	5. On the grave of Rost.

— Come on! — Aloy screamed, kicking an irritated rock near her. Was she so thoughtful that she had gone so far? Moreover, she also left the village behind. The smoke of the campfires rising into the night sky above her Mother's Heart was quite far behind her. Now back to stomping!..

And why didn't she kill this Nil right away! Why did you let him go more than once? She could. She could kill him, forget him, and live a quiet life. Would she have been able to forget?.. Would you be able to raise the child of a man, which killed with her own hand?..

Okay. She just need to relax. Relax. Clear her head.

Meanwhile, the forest gave way to a vast clearing, and my feet followed a winding path. So familiar and familiar. And when a steep cliff appeared ahead, Aloy forgot all her bad thoughts for a moment and ran in the direction of it.

My eyes immediately found the old tree. Rost showed it to her. And for a reason. In the darkness it was hard to see, and the girl began to drag with both hands on the rock, as far as her height would allow. soon the right hand came across to the ledge. She was already standing on it with both feet, looking for the next one.

The climb didn't take long, but she was pretty tired. This is what the lack of regular practice leads to. Trying to catch her breath, she automatically touched her belly, as if trying to make sure that the unexpected «workout» didn't hurt in any way. All. We can move on.

Something big and dark appeared ahead. Aloy didn't need to think to know what it was. It had been so long since she'd been here…

Memories flashed through my mind. How she came home from hunting. In her hands was a beautiful juicy turkey, a rabbit, and once she managed to drag a whole boar. Afterwards, she would always shout loudly, calling for her mentor to look at today's loot. And he would come and praise her, slap her on the shoulder. And then they would go into the house together to make dinner.

…The taste of warm, roasted meat appeared in my mouth. His fingertips felt the heat of the fire…

Now, she had reached the wooden fence. I ran my hand over it. Rost built it all himself. Without anyone's help. Rost… that's the name… it evokes so many feelings at once. Love, warmth, tenderness, pride and… sadness.

Aloy went to the grave. His grave. Although, it's hard to call it a grave, because there's not even a body there. Everything was torn apart, nothing was left. Here lies his bow, arrows, spear, part of the armor. She gently touches each of these things. The touch burns, leaves a tingling feeling.

He gets down on his knees…

— Rost… hi. I… haven't been to see you in a while, I'm sorry. I just didn't have the time. I have so much to tell you. Where should I start? I became a seeker. I visited many places, visited different tribes. There are many of them. I found out about my origin, you can be happy for me. All my childhood, I took out your brains with this question. I — this is going to sound weird, but I don't have a mother. I'm a clone. A copy of one woman. A wonderful woman. We all owe our lives to her. Her name is Elizabeth Sobek. A great scientist from the Old's World.

And… I saved the world. If you can call it that. I stopped HADES. And I killed your killer. Helis. I've avenged you, Rost.

I miss you so much. I often think at night of the times when you were with me. I remember when I was very young and you taught me how to shoot. I couldn't do it, and I was very upset about it. She would fall to the ground and start crying and kicking her feet. And you would sit down next to me… hug me tightly and tenderly… and say: «It's all right. You can. You can do it, Aloy.»

And… probably, now will be the main news. Remember how you used to say that someday… I'd have to have my own family and kids. You said it was the will of the All-Mother, and that… You'd like that. Well, in general… — a deep breath, — I'm pregnant, Rost. And… it's so complicated. His father… you don't know him. We met by chance. Among a pile of corpses. They killed robbers together. But… he's gone. He just said he wasn't ready and… left!

Now I live in the tribe, oddly enough. With someone I really care about. You know him. It's a Teb. I saved him when I was seven. You taught me how to hunt back then, remember? He's… very kind, takes care of me. It reminds me of you.

I — Aloy sobbed involuntarily, — I miss you so much. Sometimes I get completely lost. I don't know what to do. And you're not around… to support me. — tears from her eyes slowly begin to flow down my flushed cheeks, — In these moments I so want… that you, as then, sat down next to me, hugged and said… that everything will be fine… — at these words, another sob jumped out of his chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears, but to no avail. She vowed not to cry. Never… but her mind wouldn't listen, and one by one, salty drops dripped onto her half-naked hands.

Aloy lifted her head a little, and for a moment she thought he was looking at her from across the table with his clear, blue eyes. He runs a slightly wrinkled hand over his damp cheek, trying to comfort her.… But that's not true. These are just memories. The memories and the pain.

Maybe… maybe she shouldn't have come here! Run a sharp knife over a barely healed wound. To feel the same way again. On the morning after the day of The Proving…

Then warm hands fall on her trembling back. She doesn't believe it. This is not possible. It seems to be glitches…

— It's all right. It'll be all right, Aloy. You can do anything…

She turns around and sees… Teb? How did he know she was here? How did you get here? Did he hear everything?.. so many questions.

— Teb?.. — but she does not have time to finish. He shuts her up with a look. She nods weakly and snuggles against his chest.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

— Got it! — the last arrow flew straight into the eye of Thunderjaw, after which the car crashed noisily to the ground. Aloy walked over to the huge iron carcass and, exhausted from the battle, sank down beside it. She was very tired. Tired, but happy.

Due to daily weakness and nausea, she could not go hunting when it was convenient for her. Now her whole life was adjusting to her well-being. Are you planning to go to the forest for rabbits? Well, you'll have to postpone it if you wake up in the morning and can't get out of bed with a headache. Or if you have been sitting for half an hour, crouched in the bushes near the house…

And today, thanks to the All-Mother, she finally rode out in the direction of the Dawn's Sentinel, where Thunderjaw is found. Not that she really needed the details. It was impossible to just sit in four walls day after day, there was absolutely nothing to do. And if you go out for a walk on the streets of the Mother's Heart, then… well, this is a separate topic. As soon as she appeared in the market, in the square, or anywhere else, it seemed that hundreds of curious eyes immediately glared at her, not allowing her to take a single step calmly. And given that her belly had already grown quite a bit since arriving at the Sacred Land, and the pregnancy could no longer be concealed, she had to leave the house only in the morning and in the evening, while there were still not too many people.

Aloy knew perfectly well how stupid and pointless it all was, and that she would have to get used to it anyway. But so far it has been very difficult to do so.

Having collected the necessary and relatively intact parts, the huntress put them in her bag and walked along the road to the Embrace.

…- Embrace? — she asked once, a little girl. The day Rost taught her how to hunt and how to survive. That day, when she rescued Teb from the herd of machines. The day Bast gave her the scar on her forehead.

— The land of Nora, guarded by warriors. Predatory machines are not found here, as a rule. — Rost replied, looking back at the girl running behind him…

«Did Rost ever fight Thunderjaw?» — she suddenly thought, looking back at the already dead iron beast she had killed. It is quite possible, after all, from what Teersa has told us about his wanderings. In pursuit of twelve outsiders, he had been everywhere. He found them in different parts of the world: Meridian, Utaru Land, Gila, and even the Forbidden West. Yes, it would be strange to visit all these places and not be faced with Thunderjaw. Well, or another dangerous machine.

A herd of striders appeared ahead, and Aloy immediately slipped into the bushes. She needed a ride-on machine. Further along the road, among the lonely stones, sawtooth people often wander. It is very difficult to get past them unnoticed, because there are ruminants grazing very close by, and if even one of them notices — a terrible noise will be raised. Then there is no escape from the sawtooth. But to rush into a fight is too risky, because there are usually two sawtooth men.

Waiting for one of the striders to come closer, she flipped the spear over and started the interception process.

«Come on, come on…» — she whispers, tightening her grip on the weapon, and also noticing the yellow light of a passing prowler out of the corner of her eye. This is not enough yet…

Finally, the components fell off the machine, and the wires around its neck glowed bright blue. Aloy grabbed the strider's back and jumped on top of him, thinking that very soon she would not be able to do this, or even move normally. Well, now she can go home.

***

— Wow, is that a sawtooth lens? Where did you get it? — a short, dark-haired girl in a floor-length skirt and a large bag slung over her shoulder walked over to the armor hanging on the counter and ran her hand over the fabric, looking back at the stitcher. Fia? Aloy moved away and crouched behind the wall of the next house, listening.

She must have come to see Enara. Living in different villages, it is unlikely that they see each other often. But the fact that she and Teb knew each other was… well, news. Although, why be surprised. Of course Teb have a lot of friends in the tribe. Having been an outcast for almost her entire life, she probably just isn't capable of understanding it.

— They brought it to me. I don't think I'd go hunting myself. Especially on such a dangerous machine. — answered Teb. Aloy remembered the lens she'd given him just for the occasion. She didn't need the item, which was buried somewhere deep in her bag.

— Thanks to this lens, the armor has become even better. You're a master of your craft, Teb, — Fia said, still looking at the items.

— I'm sure you're good at what you do, too. You… helped save a lot of warriors. Healers are very much needed in the tribe. — no, not acquaintances. They're good friends. Hmm… maybe we should leave them for a while.

Aloy slipped past them, trying not to attract attention, and was just about to leave down the street, when she heard another surprised voice from the young healer behind her:

— Oh, Teb… Do you make baby clothes now? It's so cute. — what other clothes? This was clearly something she hadn't seen among stitcher's works.

— No, I… just… it's a gift.

— A gift? For whom?

— This is for my… friend. She. — Aloy didn't listen any further. Some uneasy feeling that she probably shouldn't have heard all this lingered inside her… Okay, that's it. All you have to do is pretend that nothing happened.

She didn't know what had made her so excited and angry in such a simple situation, but she was no longer in the mood. That he'd just called her a friend? Well, in fact, the way it is. But somehow… it still hurt.

Nerves. It's just nerves… Enara had warned her that this could happen. Exactly… Or maybe she was just tired?..

— Aloy! — looking up, she saw Varl walking toward her. — I finally met you.

— Yes, hello, Varl. Is something wrong?

— No. Sona would like to talk to you, so she asked me to invite you over if… if you're not busy, of course. — he was a little confused when he didn't get any response from her, — Is everything okay?

— Right now, yes. Much better than it usually is in the morning. — she tried to smile, but it wasn't very good. The memories, alas, are not pleasant.

— I understand that. — Varl's lips twitched in a brief smile, — I remember, when I was six and my mother was waiting for… my sister Vala. I didn't remember much, but the fact that she was ill somehow remained in my memory. Her smile… when I brought her a self-made healing tea. I'll definitely never forget that. She doesn't smile much, you know her.

— Sona can be proud of a son like you, Varl. You… married her after the Battle of Meridian. This is worthy of respect.

— She refused to accept help for a long time. But I could see that her injuries were too severe for her to do anything on her own. And in the end… she let me help. It was… in a way, a blow to her. She's very proud.

— We're like her in that. — Aloy chuckled, — Well, I'm free now. So I can go to your house and talk to Sona. — she took a step toward him, — Shall we go?

— Yes, let's go.

They passed through the shopping malls, a small bridge, and then they were on the threshold of the chief's house. Varl pushed the door open for Aloy to enter:

— Sona will be here later. We can just sit here and wait for her, okay?

— Of course. — the huntress replied, scanning the area around her. It was a typical house, decorated in the Nora tradition: wooden walls, wicker patterns, spears and bows, a fireplace in the center. Yes, it was no different from Teb's house, except that it was a little bigger… almost like…

Rost's House. Their home. The place where she grew up. Where I spent eighteen long summers and winters…

Varl motioned her to a seat across the table from him. She shook her head, dismissing all unnecessary thoughts, and sat down, propping her head on her fist.

— So where is Sona now? — Aloy asked, breaking the long silence.

— Checking on the sentries at the South Gate. This is a place we don't visit very often. Behind them is a small pond and a blockage.

— Blockage?

— A few years ago, during a storm, rocks fell from the mountains and knocked down many trees. You can't pass. — Varl replied. This surprised her greatly. Storms sometimes happened, but even when she lived in the mountains above her Mother's Heart, she had never seen a large number of trees torn down by rocks.

— But… why hasn't this blockage been cleared?

— They considered it unnecessary. The road through the Southern Gate from the tribe rarely went, but for unexpected enemies it would be an excellent barrier. So this path was abandoned, and there were sentries on the Gate. Just in case someone tries to get in from the other side.

— Well, the Eclipse warriors didn't take any chances with the killing machines. — Aloy pointed out, remembering the black smoke above the Embrace, the ruined houses and towers, the exterminators and invaders spreading the plague across the Sacred Land, and the slaughter at All-Mother Mountain.

— For a long time, I couldn't figure out how they got through Carja Fort, the Daytower. How all these macines were tricked. But then I remembered another way. This…

«In the Valleymeet, yes. There's a small wall on the border called the Dawn's Sentinel. Several of Carja's warriors were standing there. I don't think it was a problem to tear down that wall and shoot down all the guards. And then, on the way to the Embrace, inhabits Thunderjaw. That's where they picked him up. Infected and forced to follow them.

— You know this place so well?

— I was there yesterday, just got back. Aloy pulled a glittering piece from her bag and handed it to Varl. This is the heart of Thunderjaw, whom I killed there.

— Thunderjaw? But Aloy, you're…

— No, don't, I know that already! And don't even try to lecture me now! — before he could finish, she screamed. Startled, Varl almost dropped the item from his hand. Seeing the puzzled and slightly frightened look in the dark brown eyes, Aloy desperately covered her face with her hands, muttering something like «I'm sorry.»

— Aloy, I didn't mean to upset you…

— You didn't do anything. It's all me. — now she wanted to sink into the ground, so that she could finally stop snapping at people who had done nothing wrong to her. — Fine, let’s forget it.

— Yes.

Suddenly the door opened and in entered the house of Sona. Placing her bow and spear against the wall, she nodded to Varl, who, understanding the request, retreated to the second floor.

***

— Chief Sona, you… Varl said you wanted to talk to me. Isn't that right? — Aloy finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence. Sona, who had been making a fire in the fireplace, put the fish in it to bake, and finally sat down at the table.

— Yes, I do have a conversation.

— If you're referring to that incident at the camp, I… I just met someone, and we had a… unpleasant conversation. And after that, I needed… well, to be alone, — the seeker explained, forestalling the question.

— I came to the moment when the stranger came out of hiding and came toward you. — said Sona, the most surprising Aloy. Had she seen and heard everything? — I pulled the bowstring and was about to put an arrow in his chest, but… I noticed that you were beginning to talk, and I lowered the bow.

— I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

— What are you talking about?

Aloy looked up at the woman:

— Perhaps it would have been better if you had fired. You did what I couldn't do. — she tucked a stray braid behind her ear, — You saw what happened next, didn't you?

— Yes. He got down on his knees, and you… you wanted to kill him, but you didn't.

— It is not proper for a warrior to show weakness, is it? — the huntress chuckled.

— Even the strongest warrior can show weakness. — Sona looked at the fish, and when she was sure it wasn't ready yet, she added, — No one is an exception. Not even me. And sometimes it is necessary to show weakness. Sometimes you need to step back, step aside.

— I don't understand. What are you getting at?

— I had two children, Aloy. Twice I became a mother, and twice I made the same mistake!..

— Sona…

— The first time it happened was when I was waiting for Varl to be born. I was very young then, and had only recently joined the ranks of the Nora warriors. We went hunting and were attacked by scrappers. There were a lot of them, and there were only three of us. We fought well, drove the machines to the cliff… But at one point, I felt a blow from behind… and flew down.

— How did you survive? — Aloy asked, her dry lips moving with difficulty. For some reason, this story made her very excited. For a moment, she imagined what it would be like if Thunderjaw had somehow harmed her or… or killed her yesterday.

— I clung to the ledge and screamed for help. No one came for a long time. I could hear the sounds of battle, and they were all moving away from me. I prayed to the All-Mother to save me and Varl, and after a while, when the strength to hold on was almost gone, one of the warriors came and lifted me up.

Aloy said nothing. His eyes darted back and forth across the wooden table. Her left hand, which had been resting peacefully in her lap, rose slightly higher. She feels a barely perceptible pulse under her palm. Or maybe… isn't that her heart beating?

She felt in danger. Before my eyes were just darting straight at her Thunderjaw. What would have happened if she hadn't dodged… Is that what Sona wanted to talk about? Well, she got the message across…

***

…She did not notice how she was high in the mountains instead of the warm house of the chief. The wind howled, blowing a huge amount of snow into the air. Small, cold, like annoying insects, they circled around the face and stung unpleasantly.

When she left Sona and went to Teb's house and was about to enter, she heard people talking and laughing from the window. So Fia still there. It was no inconvenience to her, but if she had come in, Fia might have left. Not everyone likes to talk in the presence of others. It was decided to go rabbit hunting.

And only now, shivering in the cold among the rocks and, moreover, during a snowstorm, she really regretted her decision. And that poor rabbit had long since disappeared from sight.

— Oh, G.gaia… why would I do that!.. — she grumbled, brushing the snow off her shoulder. Turning on the visor, the huntress was finally able to determine the right direction and began to make her way to her Mother's Heart. Yes, yes, it is to wade. You can't just walk through these snowdrifts.

Surprisingly, when she came down from the mountain and came to the gate of the settlement, the storm still did not stop. It was the beginning of spring, and it did happen sometimes, though rarely.

Nora's house was skidded, and the streets were almost deserted. Wet and tired, she finally reached the porch she needed.

— Aloy! — jumping down from the bench, Teb ran to her, taking the weapon and bag from her hands — Praise the All-Mother!.. I… you said you'd be back in the morning…

— Plans have changed a little, Teb. — she stripped off her sodden outer clothing, leaving only her thin leggings and shirt, and sat down on the bed. It was very warm and comfortable, especially since she had spent the previous night lying on the cold ground under the open sky.

Stitcher went to the fireplace and threw another couple of logs on the fire. The flames crackled and burned even more fiercely than before. The wind continued to howl, but here, lying on the warm furs and listening to the crackle of the fire, she didn't care at all.

— Aloy, — he said, sitting down next to her, his hands behind his back, — I did something for you. It's still very early, but — he handed her a small bag, — I think you should like it.

She untied the bag and took out a shirt of a very small size. Next were pants of the same size and a blanket with the tribal symbol embroidered on it.

— Teb, it's… — Aloy couldn't find the right words, — They're so small. But how can you know the dimensions in advance?

— Several times I have already been asked to sew clothes for a child and… they are almost the same size. — he explained, — Do you like it?

— Yes. Thanks. No one could have done it better than you. — Aloy carefully put her things back in the bag, — Oh, speaking of clothes. I'll probably have to update it myself soon. Mine will fit soon enough. — she chuckled softly.

— Of course, Aloy. If you want, I'll take your measurements tomorrow and start working.

— That would be nice. — she took his hand, squeezed it tightly, and said in a low, barely audible voice, — Thank you for everything you're doing, Teb. Thanks…

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

— No! — she rose abruptly to a sitting position. Emerald eyes darted around, trying to see what had been in front of them just a few moments ago. Her heart was pounding against the walls, and my chest was rising and falling violently, forcing my parted lips to release small clouds of frosty steam. How cold it is here…

Aloy calmed down a little and leaned back on the bed. It was a makeshift couch, covered with furs. Her blanket was a fur blanket woven by Nora's craftsmen. And despite the fact that she had slept in a real bed in Meridian, buried in soft silks, nothing could compare to what she was lying on now. The smell of wood and pine needles intoxicated the mind, helped to relax.

After lying in oblivion for a few minutes, Aloy tried to remember exactly what she had dreamed.

_A blurry image emerged of a muscular arm around her neck and a knife at her throat. Then she falls on the snow, and through the snowstorm, Rost's silhouette is clearly visible. He throws himself at the enemy, even inflicts him not weak blows. The men stand very close to each other, Rost holding the spear with the last of his strength… Moment… it snaps in half with a crash. The half-naked alien thrusts his weapon…_

_— Aloy… survive… — he says in a weak voice and throws her into the abyss. The explosion… and she's flying down._

_It flies and lands in the grass. There are no rocks around, no snowstorms. There's a city in front of her. A city from the Old world. The welcome sign reads, «Carson City, Nevada.» There's not a soul around. The alleys of beautiful flowers had dried up, and the sky was a dull red._

_Suddenly, a human figure appears in front of her eyes. He is clad in iron armor. From head to toe. Aloy understood at once…_

_Noise, crackling, smoke. Machines appeared very close by. The Deathbringer turned toward the man and fired its cannons._

_— Elizabeth, no!.. — Aloy shouted, and at the same time Sobek fell to the ground, dead. < / em>_

_After that, she woke up. Such nightmares had been plaguing her lately. We were reminded of the losses. About the loss of loved ones. Rost was the closest person to her. The only one. And Elizabeth… perhaps subconsciously she thought of her as her mother, even though she knew she wasn't._

_She didn't want to sleep, and she didn't want to lie down, either, so she quickly pulled on her clothes and tiptoed to the door. The creaking wooden floor was clearly not on her side, as the crackling grew stronger with each step._

_Finally, the goal was achieved, and Aloy, after a brief glance in the direction of the peacefully sleeping Teb, slipped out into the street. The cold air immediately engulfed her entire body. I probably should have worn something warmer. But it was too late to go back, so she tried not to think about the cold and moved on._

_It was a very dark night. There were no stars in the sky, and the faint moon was shrouded in thick gray clouds. There wasn't a soul around. Of course, who would go anywhere at such a time, and even in such a cold! There were no other madmen. All the better for her, though. There will be no unnecessary questions._

_Slowly, she stepped out of her Mother's Heart and walked towards the ruins. The best place to think. And there aren't too many machines…_

_Machines!.. Aloy ran her hands hopelessly over her shoulders, back, and thighs, and as expected, found no weapons there. She remembered the bow that had been carefully placed by the bed since the evening before, the new arrows that she had also made yesterday, and the spear. Right now, there was nothing to defend himself with. In this form, the watcher will tear her to pieces in a matter of seconds!_

_What if we hide? Be quiet and very careful? She knew how to do that. What was it worth to climb up on some high ruin and be there!_

_She liked this crazy idea, so she picked up her pace. Crazy… And why did she think of Teb now? I imagined him standing in front of her, taking one of her hands uncertainly in his, and quietly asking her to stay at home. Don't take any chances. To think, after all, of a baby whose life depended on her alone…_

_Suddenly, she stops, and the hand willfully falls on the cherished place._

_— I'm sorry, — Aloy says, almost with her lips, and then continues on her way._

_Soon the ruins appeared. It's hard to believe that these were once majestic cities. Those skyscrapers that stretched up to the sky, the streets where thousands of cars drove, and people scurrying like ants. Elizabeth also lived in one of them…_

_With her eyes, she found a structure that seemed to be the most reliable and quite high. And there was also a place to hang on. The seeker turned around, then walked to the building and began to climb._

_Everything was going well, she had already climbed several ledges, being two or three meters above the ground. Suddenly… there was a roar behind him. She knew the sounds well. She had heard them since she was a child. Watchers. And there are many of them. A lot of blue lights were already reflected on the wall._

_At first, the machines tried to jump up to it, which, of course, they could not do at such a height. And Aloy even thought that everything was fine, that they would soon leave. Especially since it wasn't far to the top landing, which she had planned to climb, and they wouldn't be able to reach her there._

_But suddenly she heard gunshots. At once, several bright red glowing balls hit the wall directly below her with force. But she forgot about this ability of machines…_

_Trying to speed up, she flexed her muscles as much as she could and pulled herself up. In the darkness, his free hand immediately began to search for the next ledge. But… it just wasn't there. How so? She had calculated everything!_

_Meanwhile, the machines didn't calm down. The shells flew almost non-stop. There was nothing to do. She just had to hang on and hope it didn't hit her. That in a moment they will run away. Or that some belated warrior or hunter would pass by, which was the least likely thing to happen._

_Suddenly, Aloy felt a sharp pain in her back. Did it really hit her? The wounded area was mercilessly burned, reduced and cut. She turned for a moment to look at the watchers, as another ball flew straight at her at high speed._

_Her hands let go of the ledge… screaming, she flew down… A blow, a terrible pain… and then it was dark…_

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

— Aloy… Come on, Aloy… Aloy… — was a sound of voices. She couldn't figure out where they were coming from, because everything was shrouded in a thick fog. The voices were so familiar, but somehow Aloy couldn't remember who they belonged to. She couldn't feel her body, couldn't say a word. What's going on here?..

— Aloy!.. someone shouted. She could hear it clearly now. It was her voice. But… how? She didn't say anything.

Meanwhile, the source of the sounds was getting closer, until she finally saw a person. A woman. With fiery red hair and sparkling amber-green eyes…

— Elizabeth, — Aloy says faintly, looking at her intently. How is this possible? —  
Elizabeth, where am I? Where are we? How are you…

— Be quiet. Calm down. Everything all right. — Sobek replied, helping her to her feet.

— You're dead!.. Many years ago… How you and me… — the huntress paused. Her eyebrows rose in alarm at the sudden realization. — No. No! I couldn't die, Elizabeth! I couldn't!..

She couldn't believe it. This shouldn't have happened! Yes, she had risked her life more than once, had been willing to sacrifice herself more than once… But she wasn't ready to die now. Now, when everything has started to form a little. Now, when she was inextricably linked to another, new life, for which she was responsible!.. And it's so stupid to die… it's an honor for a warrior to die in battle, protecting someone or saving someone. Surely she would know! Survive by saving the world from deadly ancient machines and die by pure chance, forgetting the equipment at home, from ordinary prowlers!..

— You're not dead. — Sobek replies, — Your body is still there. This — the woman hesitated, wondering how to explain, — Is when a person is on the verge of life and death.

— Can't I go back?

— That's not up to you. If your body survives, you will return. We can only hope. Hope must never leave you, Aloy. — Elizabeth said.

Aloy didn't believe it. Here she stands before her. The one to whom they all owe their lives. The one whose name is forever etched in the memory. The one Aloy thought was her mother.

Sobek seemed to read her thoughts and opened her Embrace wide, as if inviting Aloy. The huntress caught up with her in one stride, and, reaching under her, wrapped her Embrace around the woman's back. It's… like the mother she never had. The dream to snuggle up to the native breast has come true. I wanted to be in this state forever and never let her go. Why, this meeting was already a dream that she had never even dreamed of realizing!..

— Elizabeth, — Aloy almost gasped, pressing even more tightly into her body, feeling the strands of fiery hair caress her face.

Liz pats her on the back, and they stand there for a while, before Sobek lets her go.

— Here… are the ones who died? Is this like the afterlife that Nora talked about? — the girl looked around, but there was still an impenetrable fog.

— Yes. And your mentor is here, too.

My heart skipped a beat after these words. Mentor… Rost… Rost is here! She would be able to see him! She can, isn't she? How did Elizabeth know about him?..

— Aloy… — the seeker heard from behind her. Her hands were shaking, and my eyes stung unbearably. She never thought she would hear his voice again. She thought she'd lost him forever…

— Rost!.. — she ran to him faster than the wind. Almost knocking the man off his feet, Aloy clung tightly to his chest, smelling the scent for the first time in a long time. Its fragrance. This smell of fresh wood and pine needles, which also had notes of wildflowers and a campfire. Tears rained down on his leather shirt. Her freckled face was tickled by his grizzled beard, — Rost, I missed you so much…

— I, too, — he replied, holding her now so fragile body, — Well, that's it, that's it. That's all right…

— Rost, — Aloy said, still holding on to him, — I'm sorry for what I said to you before The Proving. I didn't mean to offend you, I was just nervous. And you said you were leaving me and… I'm sorry. I didn't know it would turn out like this…

— I didn't hold it against you, Aloy. You don't have to apologize. I… can't be near you, but… know that I will always love you, my little huntress… Goodbye…

Suddenly, her entire being was in terrible pain. Rost and Elizabeth were gone, and the white fog was replaced by pitch darkness.

***

Aloy opened her eyes. Now she was at home and in bed. How did she get here? Did someone find her?.. The pain in her back and stomach didn't stop, and she moaned softly, hoping someone would come.

— Aloy! You're awake! — it was Teb. He sat down next to her on the bed and took her face in his hand, giving her a soft smile as he did so. — You went to bed at home in the evening, and then… The hunters found you unconscious a few kilometers away…

— Teb, please… I feel bad. Call the healer, please. — the red-haired woman moaned, trying to focus her eyes on stitcher. His image blurred, and the pain grew worse. Could the watcher have hurt her so badly? Or is it because of the fall?

She was afraid. She was afraid that she might lose her daughter. More precisely, she wasn't sure if it was a daughter and not a son, but that didn't change the point. She wouldn't forgive herself if someone died because of her. Because of her stupidity!

— Yes. Y.yes, wait, I'll be right there! Be patient, Aloy!.. — he disappeared through the door, leaving her alone.

Aloy thought about it. Was it a dream or not? How could a dream be so realistic? She could definitely hear voices, smell smells, feel the warmth of Rost's body. How could such a thing be imagined?..

Meanwhile, Teb returned. But together with a woman. Aloy knew her. This is the healer Nora — Enara. The savior of the wounded warriors, the teacher and mentor of Fia. A lot of things she did for the tribe. And for her, too.

— Help me… Please, help — she asked for help for the first time. Always, throughout her life, she always tried to cope with everything on her own. Do not depend on anyone, rely only on yourself. But there was nothing she could do now.

The healer sat down next to her and began to search for something in her bag. She looked so serious, even stern, as if judging her for not taking seriously all the advice and guidance of a more mature and experienced person. Aloy suddenly felt like a guilty little girl who had just been scolded for some mischief. And this feeling, alas, was very unpleasant.

Then, when the necessary item, namely, a bag of herbs, was found, she sent Teb for hot water to brew a decoction, and she began to examine the seeker.

Aloy watched her every move carefully. How much this woman had studied and practiced to achieve such mastery! How expertly she worked with her body, changing the bandages that had apparently been hastily applied by the warriors who had found her.

Soon Teb brought a pitcher of hot water and an earthenware mug. The healer poured almost the entire bag into a mug and filled it with a small amount of water.

— This is to make the broth stronger and more effective. — she said, noticing her patient's surprised look. Then another herb was taken out of the bag, which Aloy recognized as a dreamwillow. Maybe it's the one she was looking for for the dreamwilloy warriors back then, or maybe it's not.

When the broth was ready, the woman asked me to sit down and drink it. But when Aloy tried to get up, her injured back began to show again.

— Teb, — she said, turning her head in his direction and taking a deep breath, — Help me. — the word made her stomach churn. And from helplessness.

However, the stitcher immediately responded to the request and helped her to a sitting position, holding her from behind. When the mug was in her hands, Aloy paused for a moment. I remembered how when she was little and ill, Rost would sit next to her and drink hot tea.

She raised the jar to her lips and sipped at the decoction. It was terribly bitter, and it didn't smell very good, which made her wince. But there was no choice, so she exhaled and gulped down the liquid.

Heat coursed down her throat, gradually spreading throughout her body. The bitter taste was gone, and the pain eased a little. She didn't know how it worked, but it didn't really matter.

Enara's hand gently touched her shoulder:

— After what you've done for all of us, we're all in your debt. Including me. Ask for help at any time, I will do everything in my power, but if you continue to take risks… Then, I'm afraid, at one point, even I won't be able to do anything. Be careful, Aloy.

The woman left a couple more bags of herbs and explained how to brew them properly, then left. There was silence in the stitcher's house.

— Aloy, — Teb said suddenly, sitting down beside her again — Why did you leave? How did this happen? — he had a lot of questions, but he was afraid to ask them directly. Aloy could see right through him. He's so open and friendly. She had never seen him get angry with anyone or fight with anyone. How did he come to have such a character? His father is a seasoned warrior, as they say in the tribe. He, like everyone else, grew up in difficult conditions. Where you have to fight for life. But… there was no aggression in him.

— I had nightmares. I wanted to go for a walk and… I was attacked by the prowlers, and I didn't have a weapon with me. — Aloy didn't like to evade the question or lie. So she always answered honestly. And, there's nothing to hide here.

— Was… was it something that bad? — asked Teb, suddenly found himself taking her hand. It was hot.

— Death of Rost. Again. I think it will never leave me. — there are no more tears. Only a bitter realization of the truthfulness of his own words. It would really haunt her to the end.

If it wasn't a vision and… was she really talking to him and Elizabeth?.. As he hugged her… «I will always love you, my little huntress,» he said. Always… And so did she. She would always love him, too.

Aloy makes a sudden movement and hugs the person sitting across from you. And yet there is something so native about him. Warm and gentle, which no one else has. Had the Great Mother sent him to help her deal with everything?.. Can be… All can be…

To be continued…


	9. Sylens

Summer is the warmest time of the year. And if the residents of Meridian do not particularly notice the difference between the seasons and enjoy the sun and exotic fruits all year round, then for the residents of the Sacred Land this is the only time when you can briefly forget about the severe frosts. And although the mountains surrounding the Nora settlements on all sides are forever shrouded in cold, in the central areas it became much warmer. The fields were covered with various fragrant flowers and herbs, the water in the rivers and lakes was warmed, and the Sun most of the time illuminated the Land, only for a short night changing to the Moon.

Aloy gasped softly as her feet touched the water. It was quite warm, but still cool for bathing, according to the healer. The woman had strictly forbidden her to do this, and Aloy could not object, especially after the incident with her night «walk». And as much as she would have liked to be completely submerged in the water, she made the decision to obey and limit herself to her feet.

It was surprisingly quiet today. It was usually at this time that the mothers of the Nora brought their children out of the settlements in groups. They ran, played, picked berries and herbs. But today there was no one, not even machines. Apparently, the herds have moved to another territory.

Aloy remembered this morning. She had just opened her eyes, and Teb was already spinning like a squirrel in a wheel. It was an expression she'd heard in one of the notes she'd found in the ruins. It seemed to mean hurriedly doing a lot of work or something like that… Anyway, the stitcher was really very busy. Due to the fact that such a «heat» had not been in the Sacred Lands for a long time, people who were used to the cold needed other, lighter clothing. And there were not many stitchers in the tribe, and as usual, almost all of them turned to Teb.

He smiled and said good morning to Aloy, then quickly put one arm around her and continued working. Deciding that staying at home and interfering with him would not be an option, the huntress took a bow and spear just in case, then left her Mother's Heart and slowly moved along the path in an undefined direction. Maybe he'll shoot a couple of rabbits along the way.

Meanwhile, her legs were already well warmed and softened in the water, thus giving Aloy more and more pleasure. The fingers of one hand were plucking wilfully at a blade of grass. With the other, she held her belly. The fact that it was increasing made her very angry, as it made it very difficult to move. But Teb always just smiled at her grumbling and laughingly claimed that it was good on the contrary and meant that everything was going fine.

— Aloy. — suddenly she heard a voice in her right ear. The focus made a beeping sound, and the next moment, a holographic image of a dark-skinned man with blue wires woven into his skin appeared in front of her. Seriously?..

— Wow, who showed up! — she said sarcastically, — I thought I'd never see you again. I suppose you was following me, as usual?

At her words, Sylens just took a deep breath and continued:

— Yes, I was watching you. Periodically. But… even from that, I've learned a lot about what happened in the last six months.

— Well, since you know everything, why would you want to talk to me? It's stupid to ask questions that you already know the answers to, you know. — Aloy chuckled, watching his reaction. She was used to talking to him in the same way, and it was nothing new.

— I wasn't going to. Although, I can say that I would be interested to see the child of a genetic clone of Elizabeth Sobek and another person. Nil, right?

— You know, now you're giving me a direct reason to take off that focus and throw it in the water! — Aloy replied, crossing her Embrace over her chest — You don't know what it's like to know that you're being watched all the time and that everyone knows everything about you! I'll throw out my focus and never see you again…

— But you won't. You and I both know that. You're too used to it, and you'll never be able to get used to it. — turning her head to the side, the seeker sighed heavily. He was absolutely right.

— If you wanted to see it, I'm afraid it's too early. — Aloy asked, changing the subject.

— Well, actually, that's not what I came for. There is a case. I don't know for sure, but I have an idea how Gaia can be restored, — Sylens said. This interested her. But at the same time it made her angry:

— Okay, you found a way, and now what? Do you want me to go somewhere? Climbed somewhere in this form?! You know perfectly well that there's nothing I can do for you right now, and you're still telling me this? For what purpose, Sylens?

— You're throwing another tantrum. Stop being so… childish. Or is your new position affecting you so much? — after every word he said, she could barely resist actually taking off her focus. And the most annoying thing was that she didn't know what to say, — You don't have to go far, Aloy. You can start with Illithia-9, in the «Sacred Mountain», as you call it.

— «You can start?» Would you like to help me, by any chance? Oh, yes, you're busy with other things…

— You're right. But I sent you the file. That's all I found out. I'll get in touch when you're there. — Sylens said, and the visor beeped again, and the image began to fade.

— Stop! You seriously think I… — but the man was gone. She flicked her focus hopelessly, but couldn't reestablish contact, — You brute!..

Yes, she really wanted to reboot and restore Gaia for a long time. Then the madness of the machines would stop. But she understood that to do this, she needed to find and restore all her complexes and subfunctions. And there are quite a few of them. In addition, they are located in different parts of the continent, and to reach them, it takes a lot of time and effort. Also, it is not known what state they are in. And if one or more complexes can no longer be restored? Then… it's all for nothing. But even if she could… how could she? It takes a lot of knowledge about it all, and she didn't have much of it. But… maybe we should at least try.

Aloy pulled on her boots, got up, and walked back toward her Mother's Heart. She wouldn't do it today. And, in the near future, too. Perhaps it will start studying the files sent by Sylens. But that's all for now.

As she neared the gate, a shout rang out from behind her. They shouted her name. The huntress turned in surprise and saw the Vanguard warriors running towards her.

— Aloy, wait! — she paused, waiting for them to get close enough to her, — There's a message for you. From the king of Avad.

— What?

— The Sun King wants you to go to Meridian. — one of the guards explained. — Aloy noticed that the Nora warriors guarding the gate had moved closer and were gripping their spears tighter:

— Anointed One, what do these strangers want from you? — one of them asked. It was the father of Teb. A seasoned warrior. Apparently, it was his turn to stand guard today.

— It's all right, they just passed on a message from the Sun King. — the huntress explained, nodding for them to move away. When the warriors returned to their places, she turned back to Oseram, — I… if you've noticed, I'm not in a position to fight or hunt machines right now. If Awad wants to give me an assignment, I doubt I'll be able to carry it out. Do you know what exactly he wants?

— Unfortunately, no. We have only been instructed to escort you safely to Meridian. — replied the Vanguard warrior. There were four of them in all.

— Well, — Aloy sighed, looking from one side to the other and back again, — If it's that important, I'm on my way. Meet me here at the gate tomorrow morning. We leave at dawn.

Receiving a nod in the affirmative, she watched the messengers go, then asked the Nora warriors to open the gate and entered. It was already evening, so there weren't too many people.

At home, she was met by Teb, who seemed to have finished his work.

— Aloy, — he said, walking over to her and pulling her into his embrace. In general, Aloy didn't particularly like being touched by strangers, but… Teb was no longer an outsider to her, — I was already beginning to worry.

She sighed heavily in response. Stitcher couldn't help but notice, since her face was right next to his neck, and the hot breath that involuntarily escaped from her mouth had to go right over it.

— Is everything all right, Aloy?..

— Teb… — she begins, lifting her head and looking into his eyes, — I'm leaving for Meridian tomorrow morning.

— What?..

To be continued…


	10. Meridian

A soft summer breeze blew, lifting her fiery hair into the air, and Aloy slowly watched the Sun sink behind the mountains. Only then did she realize that it was evening. Had they traveled so long? She herself covered this distance in just a few hours, and on foot. And now they were going to tame the edge.

Her back and legs were terribly stiff, as she had been in a sitting position since the morning. From the moment Teb had helped her into the car, put her duffel bag next to her, and walked her all the way across the bridge, from the gate to the nearest path.

Her lips twitched in a small smile as she remembered how the stitcher had excitedly asked the Vanguard to get her to the City of the Sun and back as soon as possible. Did it really mean that much to him?..

— Stop! — one of her escorts suddenly shouted, — I think we should make a stop. — the others seemed to agree, and stopped their runners as well.

— But… the Sun Tower is less than an hour away. Why do we need a rest stop? — Aloy asked, turning to look at them.

— We need to shoot some game before we leave your Sacred Land. Then it will not be in such quantity. — the man explained, getting down from the car. The Huntress took a deep breath. Yes, they are right, but it would be better to reach the Tower before dark. There are a lot of machines in these areas at night. Moreover, among them there are Sawtooth, and she really did not want to face them.

But there was no choice, so with a little effort, she climbed down from the machine and sat down on the ground next to it. The warriors at that time had already taken out their bows and arrows and headed towards the forest.

Aloy thought, watching them go, «Aren't any of you going to stay here to guard me? So this is how you deliver your valuables safely…?» — but in fact, the solitude pleased her. She will finally be able to relax…

But, as Varl said, «If you've dealt with the watcher too easily, then there's a pack of scrapper wandering around somewhere.» As soon as the seeker closed her eyes, a squeak sounded in her right ear… Oh, All-Mother, for what!

— Aloy. — as soon as Sylens spoke, she began to try hard to disconnect from him, pressing all the buttons in the focus that she knew, — Aloy, it's useless.

— If you can, then I can. I just need to figure out how to do it. Then I will restrict your access to my focus!

— As you wish. But you don't seem like you're going to start working on restoring Gaia at all. Illithia was right next to you, and you decided to go to Meridian, away from her. — Aloy knew that Sylens's desire to restore Gaia was well-founded. The machines were getting more aggressive, attacking people for no reason at all. Perhaps it would be wise to start working with him…

— Look, I've been thinking — she began, — I don't want to argue with your 'genius' mind, but… don't you think it's possible to reboot Gaia herself first, and then her subfunctions? It might be easier that way.

— Yes, it would be more practical. — at first she was surprised that he agreed with her so easily — But you said you weren't going anywhere.

— So you knew there was an option and you didn't tell me? This is an interesting collaboration, Sylens!..

— I'm telling you what you need to know, and no more. — he paused for a moment, then continued, — I thought those fools would never leave. Then I'd have to contact you at night.

— What's the problem? They can't hear you anyway, — Aloy said without much enthusiasm, looking at the runners of her companions grazing a few meters away, — I wonder what you've been doing for the last six months? Certainly not just Gaia.

— My business is none of your business, Aloy. But… yes. I wasn't just dealing with her. — replied the Sylens. His voice was so emotionless that she had no idea how it was possible. Is this man really interested in nothing but knowledge?

— I think it's time for you to switch off. — Nora said, seeing the Vanguards approaching in the distance. It looks like the hunt was successful. One of them was carrying two dead rabbits, and the other a turkey.

— Yes. See you later, Aloy. — another squeak, the voice disappears. She got up from the ground and looked at the guard questioningly. He nodded in the direction of the runners, making it clear that the camp is over…

…By the time it got dark, they had already arrived at the Sun Tower. It was decided to spend the night there. They were camped near the fire, not far from the gate. Aloy had seen travelers here many times, but she had never been in their place. She preferred to get there quickly, without stopping. Well, in extreme cases, she lay down on the ground, never letting go of her weapon for a second.

Aloy spread out the rug Teb had given her and lay down on it, finally able to rest. Overhead, the sky was vast, all star-studded. Still, the Sun Tower was a truly interesting place. It's hard to believe that on one side of you are the deserts teeming with predatory machines, and on the other side are the native lands of Nora. Like two elements, the place of collision of which is this tower.

With that thought in mind, she slowly began to fall asleep. To the soothing sound of the frozen mountains and the gentle singing of the west wind.

***

— Oh, shit, — Aloy said, spitting out another mouthful of sand. It was much harder to drive in the desert. And they are still caught in the sandstorm. You couldn't open your eyes properly, and to breathe, you had to turn your back to the sand stream.

Aloy certainly liked the world outside the Sacred Land, but eighteen years of living in the cold had taken its toll. She just couldn't stand the heat, and being out in the desert all day in the hot Sun was a real torture for her.

This continued for several hours, but then she noticed that the storm had subsided, and that the endless sands were also gradually replaced by the tropics. The air became much wetter and fresher. All this meant was that they were approaching the Meridian.

Then, from somewhere in the forest, there was a terrible scream, or rather an ultrasound, which caused the riders to stop and cover their ears. As soon as the sound died down, Aloy immediately grabbed her bow. Only two machines can make such moth sounds: Stormbirds, which do not live here, and… Longlegs!

As if to confirm her thoughts, three longlegs ran out of the forest. The Vanguards jumped down from the strider and, grabbing their weapons, charged at them. Aloy also tried to get off the machine, but this action had to be interrupted because of the longleg rushing at her. She spurred her strider on and, after driving a few meters away, turned around and started shooting at the weak points of the machine. Soon the longleg fell, and, taking advantage of the moment, the huntress rode up to him, intending to finish him off with the help of a strider.

But as she approached, another longleg dodged the vanguard's attack and struck. With a short cry, Aloy fell to the ground. She managed to twist in the air and landed on her feet, but she couldn't hold on and fell to a sitting position. The Seeker let out a sigh of relief at her successful landing. But it was too early to be happy. The Iron bird turned and ran at her. Aloy reached for her quiver, but… it was completely empty! Not a single arrow!..

She tensed, hoping to get to her feet, as the longleg leaped, wings outstretched, legs outstretched. No…

Aloy held the spear out in front of her and crouched, eyes tightly shut. But for some reason, the blow did not come. Then she slowly opened one eye and put the spear away in relief. One of the warriors managed to kill the bird.

— Are you okay? — he asked excitedly, holding out his hand. Aloy nodded in acknowledgment.

They all rode the rest of the way in Silence. She was holding on tightly to the wires around the runner's neck. How so? She had never been so infamously struck. The warrior, who defeated an army of deadly machines, could not cope with the longlegs. She was always confident in her abilities. She knew she could protect herself. And now? Now… she can't.

— Open it! — suddenly, one of the vanguardists shouted. Aloy raised her head in surprise… there was the Meridian Gate in front of her.

***

— Call Captain Erend! — he ordered me to give it to him when we arrived!..

Aloy dismounted from the «horse» and moved a little to the side. Her head turned from one side to the other, hoping to catch a glimpse of a familiar figure. But she was surrounded by tall armored Vanguards, so she stopped doing it. He won't see anything anyway.

I wonder what Erend's reaction will be? Surprised? Upset? Get mad?..

— Have you arrived yet? — someone shouted from the back of the crowd. — Where is she? Well, well! Make way! Get out of the way! — it was a voice she would have recognized out of a thousand. At last the top of his half-shaven head came into view, and then Erend himself, with a look of joy on his face — Aloy! You…

Aloy watched excitedly as his gaze moved slowly from her face down and back again. His jaw dropped so that he seemed unable to pick it up.

— A..aloy… how… What…what? It's… it's true, or I think it is? As far as I remember, I didn't drink anything but coffee today! — he was in unspeakable shock, but he couldn't resist another joke.

— Is it that bad? — she asked with a fake grudge and a smile on her face.

— No! Not at all, just… I didn't expect this at all. He looked away for a moment, then returned his gaze to Aloy. — Oh, sorry! Let's go.

— Will Avad see me right now? — she asked, speeding up to catch up with Erend.

— No, no. He'll be expecting you for dinner. — explained Oseram, slightly reducing the pace, — And now… I suggest we go to the bar and drink to your arrival! he smiled broadly. — he definitely liked his own idea. Of course, all the Oseram I like to drink.

— I can't drink. — Aloy explained, looking around. Today was a nice warm day, and there were a lot of people gathered. There were queues outside the merchants ' shops, especially where pastries and fruit were sold.

— That's right, I'm sorry. But… it won't stop us from sitting there, right? — he caught the direction of her gaze, — Would you like anything?

— No, thank you. I don't think I should eat too much before dinner with the king.

They were soon on the spot. Erend pushed open the heavy wooden door, letting her in. The room was a small, darkish room with several massive tables and chairs, some of which were occupied by healthy men, and a counter behind which stood a plump woman who also looked like a Oseram. She looked familiar to Aloy, and when they got closer, there was no doubt about it:

— Gera?..

The woman turned to look at them in surprise.

— Sparkle! — she exclaimed, leaning on the table with both hands. Aloy smiled at her and at what she called her, — What fates?

— I came at the King's request. So you're working here now?

— Yes. — Gera was clearly pleased with her new job, — There are more people in Meridian. And so, the visitors.

— And I'm one of your regular customers! — Erend said, sitting down on a chair at the bar and pulling out another one for Aloy. — Pour me a mug of good Scrappersap! — he boomed.

— Now! — Gera also answered loudly, taking a mug and a bottle from the shelf — Aloy, I take it you won't? No, I can pour it, but I don't think little spark will like it. — woman Oseram uttered a soft chuckle.

— That's right. — the Nora nodded, — But I wouldn't mind a glass of water. It's awfully hot… Wait, little spark?

After a few seconds, Gera handed her a glass. Aloy lifted it to her lips, and her eyes half-closed with pleasure. The water was cold and terribly pleasant.

— Listen, — Erend said, taking a sip of his Scrappersap, — I wanted to talk to you. — she put down her glass and looked at him, — I've been… waiting for you to come over to say this… Anyway, I… keep thinking about you and… about how far we've been together… and… I… I love you. — he took another sip and set the mug down on the table with such force that some of the liquid flew out of it onto the table, — I… understand that I should have said this earlier and… that it's too late. But… you should have heard it. — he paused and turned away. She could hear his ragged breathing.

— Erend, — she lightly touched his shoulder — You're right, I won't be able to take it properly or respond… But I hope you feel better. Know that you will always be my friend. There are very few people I trust as much as you do.

— Thank you. — he turned back. He really seems to be getting better, — And… you're going to see Avad today.… Just be prepared for a similar conversation with him.

Aloy said nothing, just nodded at him. As he continued to drink, she couldn't help but think about tonight.

***

— Avad — the huntress went up the stairs and out into the open. In the center was a table that almost buckled from the number of dishes on it, — Hello.

— Aloy? — The Sun King got up from the table and walked over to give her a hug, — No offense, but when Erend said I was in for a surprise, I didn't even hope for it! — he came very close, and she let him take her in his embrace:

— It's all right. You're not the first person to tell me this.

— All right. Then… shall we sit down? Are you hungry? — he nodded toward the table.

— Of course.

It was already quite dark, so candles were lit on the landing. How beautiful the Meridian was at night! Especially if you look at it from above. The warm night air caressed her face and warmed her.

— Avad… I'd like to know what you want from me right away. — she said, starting to eat. The last time she had eaten properly was in the Sun Tower, this morning.

— Can we save it for another time?

— No, now. — Aloy insisted, — I need to know exactly how long this is going to take. I'd like to get home as soon as possible.

— All right. — with a sigh of Avad. He was thinking of spending the evening on a more relaxed note, — I wanted to ask you something, but… in your current state… I don't think you…

— Tell me! — then she remembered that he was the king after all, and added, — Please.

— People started disappearing from the village under Meridian. The Vanguard had been there several times before. They went around the homes of the missing, searched, but… nothing. And the number of victims is growing. I don't know what to do anymore.

— Avad… But that's not the only reason. You needed an excuse to invite me, and you jumped at the chance, right?

— Wh..what? No! Oh, the Sun, Aloy! — the king exclaimed, — Well, that's not the only reason I need you. I… wanted to suggest that you stay in Meridian. You'd be very useful here.

— Would you need it, Avad? Did you want me to stay with you? — she sighed, looking up at the sky, — Look, Avad, I can't stay. I know, Erza's death… it was a big blow to you, but… I'm not her replacement. You know perfectly well. I don't belong here.

They both fell silent. There was still plenty of food on the table, but she didn't want any more. It wonder who they've prepared so much for?..

— So you've returned to the Sacred Land? — the king asked, looking at her, — How lucky is this Nora to be the father of your child? — he smiled, — Who would have thought, little Aloy… promise me I'll see her sometime.

— Or his. — Aloy's hand went down, — Speaking of which. Avad, I have a request. While I'm in Meridian, I need to live somewhere. I would like you to give me a room in the palace.

— Of course. Whatever you need.

— I know I've always refused to do this, but… I just have to make sure I'm protected. What he… or she is protected.

— I'll prepare a guest room for you next to my chambers. The most secure place I know. — Avad said, and slowly continued to eat…

***

… Night. The room is lit by cold moonlight. She is lying on a soft bed, covered with a light blanket and hugging a pillow.

Aloy decided to go to the village tomorrow and find the one who was kidnapping people. She would ask Erend to go with her. It'll be safer this way.

— Rost… — the seeker says softly, rolling over on her right side, — Why did you leave me? I know it's stupid. You did everything in your power to raise me. Your efforts were not in vain. But… I can't let you go, no matter how hard I try. I have avenged your death, and I have killed all who are to blame for it… I can not. Every night I miss you… I can't sleep. I'd give anything to get you back.… You know, if it's a girl, I'll call her Elizabeth. And if it's a boy… then Rost. It will be a memory of you. Perhaps it will help me to ease this pain a little. That's probably all for now. Good night, Rost…

She yawned and pulled the blanket higher.

— Good night, little Elizabeth… or Rost…

To be continued…


	11. Life under the Sun

— Did you like something? — the elderly merchant stuffed the bag of shards he had received from the previous customer into his pocket and squinted at Aloy in the bright sunlight. She looked thoughtfully at the fabrics on the counter. They were all different from rough Oseram's skin to delicate silks of Carja. The Huntress remembered how much Teb had liked the fabrics he had seen during his brief stay in Meridian, and how he had talked so enthusiastically about them. It would be nice to bring him some, since she was here anyway.

She looked around the counter once more, then looked up at the merchant:

— Yes, I'll take something. Can I have… the red one over there, — Aloy pointed to the bundle, — and… maybe some more… — looking down again, she pointed to a gold-colored silk cloth — This one, please.

The man nodded and began to wrap the goods. Aloy turned it in one direction, but then turned back. She was getting a little tired of the Sun. There was no escape from the heat. And she can't change into a more appropriate Carja costume, either. The clothes Teb had recently made for her were all she could wear. The rest just didn't fit her.

— Please! — the merchant handed her a bag of cloth, — That'll be seventy shards.

— Here, — she gave him a bag, — Thank you for the goods.

— Thank you. Come again if you need anything! — Aloy nodded at him and started walking toward the elevator.

The village under Meridian was badly damaged by the battle. But most of the buildings had already been restored, and people were living their normal lives again. There were shops everywhere, children running about, geese and ducks strutting about. It seemed that everything was even more festive and noisy than before.

— Aloy! — she heard behind her. There was a clink of metal armor, and then it was immediately clear who was coming, — I knew you'd be here! — Erend said, turning to look at the Vanguards behind him.

— Hi, Erend. What did you want? — she shifted the bag to her other hand, shifting from one foot to the other. It was a little awkward talking to him after yesterday. He had completely poured out his heart to her, and she had had to refuse him so shamelessly, to destroy all his hopes with a single sentence. This morning, when she'd told him about the case, it had taken her a long time to find the right words. Despite his strength, Erend was a very sensitive person. Ezra's death had shaken him badly, turned his life upside down. But even after all that had happened, he was holding up well. Not without a drink, of course…

— I just wanted to say that we're ready to go find the thief. — explained Oseram, — Move in when you say. Right, guys?

— That's right, Captain! — the guards answered in unison.

— Wait, wait… — Aloy looked at the warriors with a puzzled expression, — I thought we agreed to go together.

— It'll be much safer that way. I don't want anything to happen to you. And I think I'm right. I hope you think so, too…

— You know what I think? So there will be a lot of noise. You and your armor can be heard from a kilometer away. All the thieves will run away as soon as they see you! — she frowned and crossed her embrace over her chest.

— So much the better.

— No better! We will not be able to find their hideout and liberate the prisoners, Erend!

— All right, all right! Calm down. — Erend agreed, — But… maybe we can take a couple? They won't make any noise, I promise.

Aloy rolled her eyes. So they will not come to anything…

— All right. But only two, no more. Is that clear? — he nodded briskly, — Then we'll meet at the same place in half an hour. I need to take something to my room. See you soon. — she didn't wait for an answer and went to the elevator. Today, she has an important job waiting for her. And… maybe even dangerous…

***

— This is the place. — they entered a small courtyard of someone's house. Apparently, they used to store weapons, firewood and other things here. Right now, there were only piles of rubble and scattered crates. As well as bloodstains.

— Was… someone killed here? — Aloy leaned over to examine the stains.

— We don't know. — Erend shook his head, — This is the blacksmith's house. His wife said that this was where he usually did his work. Here, — the seeker looked where he pointed, — is the anvil on which he made the spearheads and the rest. A week ago, the landlady said, he went back to work. And when she went out to call him to dinner… she found only this. What you can see now.

— But… why? If he wanted to kill him for something…then… no. Personal animosity doesn't explain the other victims… We need to take a better look. The thief must have left traces. — Aloy activated her focus. It highlighted all the items she had already seen. Crates, debris, and… broken bush branches. The house was located on the outskirts of the village, and perhaps the thief took the blacksmith to the forest. And he masked the evidence. Next to the bushes are two boxes, standing on top of each other.

— Erend, — she said, getting to her feet, — I found something. Look, things are scattered. They were fighting. The blacksmith resisted. — she went straight to the spot of blood, — But the thief stabbed him. And then he took him into the woods. See those crates? He covered the broken branches with them. And he didn't just take him away to kill him. He wanted to hide something. He wanted to hide the place where he kept the prisoners.

— How did we not notice this before? I've been here more than once myself, and I couldn't find anything for hours. And you revealed everything to us in a few minutes! You definitely have a talent for this!

— Come on, we need to find him. — she pushed the crates aside and stepped into the bushes…

…They had been following the trail for an hour. This person was clearly not neat. There were branches, footprints, and leaves everywhere. He literally trod a path for them to show them the way.

But at one point, the trail just ended.

— Now what? — Erend looked around, then in vain.

— He couldn't have gone far! We have to find the tracks. — the vanguards nodded and began to search.

Aloy turned on the focus, and he immediately found what he needed. The girl looked around, intending to call Erend, but he had gone in a completely different direction. There was no sign of them.

— Well, — she glanced at the trail again, then in the direction where the warriors were supposed to be, — I think they'll catch up… — the huntress turned off the device and started walking.

***

— Did you hear that? — A half-naked man in an iron helmet shouted to his companion. Aloy put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from breathing and held her breath. She managed to find the camp. There were about ten assassins and six prisoners in it. It remained to figure out how to save them. Now she was sitting in the bushes, and the robber was walking straight towards her, — There was definitely something here!

He was very close, and as he began to push aside the bushes, Aloy leaped out and sharply plunged her spear right into his chest. The alien fell dead.

— What's the matter? Why did you leave your seat?! Hey! — the second came out of the tent and saw her next to the corpse — We were attacked!

«Oh, Gaia! Why would I do that?» — flashed through her mind. — «Very well…»

She drew her bow and fired two arrows at the highwayman at once. This bought her time, and she managed to hide in the bushes again. A few seconds later, there were four more people in front of her.

— We've got two dead! Search everything here!

Aloy waited until they were separated, then released the arrow. Then another one. Two of them were lying on the ground. But as soon as I wanted to remove the third, I heard a scream:

— She is here! Shoot! — the fourth highwayman she'd lost sight of was already aiming in her direction.

But she got there first. Although it was too early to be happy. New enemies emerged from the tents. All five of them were now in front of her. The Seeker slowly crawled back. Fortunately, the dense greenery hid it well. After making sure she wasn't being attacked yet, Aloy took the tripcaster off her back and inserted a coil of explosive thread into it.

In a couple of minutes, the traps were set. All that remained was to wait.

A shout from one of the robbers mingled with a soft explosion. She squinted and saw that the explosion had killed two people at once. Good. Now there were only three left.

Another explosion. Another scream. And a corpse. She smiled smugly.

— One, two… three… boom, — the redhead said, and then there was another explosion. That seems to be all.

Aloy got to her feet and stepped out of the shelter. A pile of corpses lay at her feet. She did it on her own. Without the help of. Now we must release the prisoners.

She started toward the tents, but something made her stop. One of her traps was still intact. Stop! Not happening. She set four traps. One of them killed two people, and the other two killed one person each. There were five of them in total, and only four exploded. Means…

Suddenly, she feels someone from behind her wrap an arm around her neck and squeeze hard. She lets out a gasp, grabs a strong arm, and tries to pull away.

— Got you? — someone says in her ear, — You thought you'd get rid of us so easily? Naive, stupid girl. Wait a minute! Aren't you the rumored red-haired huntress? Invincible, then? Well, you killed all my accomplices. I'll have to punish you, — with that, he took out a knife and held it to her chest. — Look how great it is. I kill you, and two people die at once. he ran the blade across her stomach.

— No… please don't… — she croaked. It was getting harder to breathe.

— Say good-bye, gi… — he doesn't finish. The grip instantly loosens, and the man falls on top of her. She jumps out of the way, and he falls to the ground. The huntress sees the pool of blood growing rapidly beneath him.

— Aloy! — Erend runs up to her, holding a bloody halberd in his hand — How did you… why did you leave us? You could have been killed, Aloy! You almost got killed!

— This… did you kill him? — she was still dazed and trying to catch her breath.

— Yes, I am. Are you all right?

— I'll be fine, Erend. Thank… thank you…

***

— Your tea, — a maid dressed in a white dress with red patterns handed her a tray, then quietly left the balcony. Aloy waited until the door closed behind her before she could relax. Hot steam rose from the cup on the tray, bringing a pleasant aroma to her nose. It was not clear that Carja was being put there, but the smell was beautiful.

Aloy took the jar and took a couple of sips. Someone had obviously spared her some sugar. The tea was insanely sweet.

The sun had long since set. The Meridian was swallowed up in the dead of night. Although, you can't tell from the people. No one was going to sleep. Millions of fires and bonfires lit up below. Strange music began to play from somewhere.

— Hey, Sylens!.. — she said, as if she had nothing to do, — Yes, you won't hear me…

— What makes you think that? — she was surprised, to say the least. Really!..

— You just never answer. Have you finished your «important» tasks yet?

— Maybe. — said the man, — And you, I see, still do not stop taking risks? Tired of living?

— Well, it's started… — she sighed, — I have some questions for you. You know focus better than I do, right?

— For sure. I studied it for a very long time.

— Then tell me… — Aloy paused for a moment, trying to formulate a phrase, — Could the focus have taken a recording of my conversations during my lifetime?»

— I think it's possible, Aloy. But why do you need these notes? — asked the Sylens.

— It doesn't matter. How can I view them?

— Activate the focus. — she followed the instruction, — Now find the file of holographic recordings. It has a folder. She's the only one, you can't mistake her. When you enter there, there will be a lot of lines with dates. Choose what you need and watch.

— Is it really that simple? — Aloy asked, looking at the numbers in front of her.

— It couldn't be easier. I'll switch off now, if you don't mind. See you later, Aloy. — the voice was gone.

— All right, now we can see. — she selected a file and clicked on it.

— March 24, 3034 years. Do you want to go to the preview? — a metallic male voice asked.

— Yes. Want. — _after that, a picture opened up in front of her. It was her, when she was about fourteen, and… Rost. They were sitting outside the house making arrows. Her cheeks were flushed from the warm memories, and her eyes were already beginning to accumulate moisture._

_— Are we going hunting today, Rost?_

_— Yes. I ran out of meat. Yes, and it would not hurt to collect herbs, too. He looked up at her as she struggled to tie the tip and shaft together, — Do you need help?_

_— No, I'll do it myself. < / em>_

_The recording ended._

_— More. Show me something else… — she selected another file._

_— December 16, 3037. Do you want to go to the preview?_

_— Yes. — _the second file opened. Now he showed her the inside of the house. She and Rost were sitting next to each other, drinking tea made from Fire Klin root. Here she was seventeen.__

__— It's so hot. I feel like I'm burning up inside. — she said, smiling._ _

__— It's useful, Aloy. In the cold, this tea warms you up well. — he set his mug down on the bench next to him, — I think it's time for us to go to bed._ _

__— Yes, there is a lot to do tomorrow._ _

__— Good night, Aloy… — she remembered the day perfectly. Almost immediately after his words, she fell asleep. But… the focus continued recording:_ _

__— Oh, All-Mother, — Rost whispered, rising to his knees, — There are only two years left before the Initiation, even less. She grew up so fast, I didn't even notice how fast. I did what the Matriarchs asked. She knows how to fight and hunt. But… how can I let her go now?.. Over the years… I became very attached to her. She… was able to give me what I lost years ago-love. I couldn't raise Alana. But you gave me Aloy. I'll… have to leave. There's no way she'll stay in the tribe if I don't. It would be better for her. — then he got up, went to her bed, and took her face in his hand, — I will always love you… < / em >_ _

__The image is gone._ _

__Tears were running down her cheeks. He… planned to leave back then. He truly wanted her to be part of the tribe. And she will. She will return to the Sacred Lands tomorrow, to Teb._ _

__Her tea had been cold for a long time. It was getting very dark and cold on the balcony, so Aloy decided it was time to go to bed…_ _

__…The soft blankets gently caressed her body, inviting her into the realm of dreams. And his words were still in my head: «I love you, Aloy… I will always love you…»_ _

__— I love you too, Rost…_ _

__To be continued…_ _


	12. Thrush-hawk

— How is it only two days from now? — looking disappointed at the Sun King, Aloy crossed her embrace over her chest, — But why can't we go today?

— I sent the Vanguard into the city this evening to help people whose houses haven't been rebuilt yet. — Avad said, — Sorry, Aloy. I can't spare you even one person today. But I promise you, you'll be able to leave Meridian in two days.

Nothing in reply, she was gone from the site. She had hoped to leave today so that she could be home tomorrow. But, apparently, fate decided otherwise. Like it or not, these two days will still have to be spent here.

The seeker slowly crossed the bridge that connects the Palace of the Sun to the city, and moved through the streets in an unknown direction. Noise, laughter, conversation, music — these are the sounds of the Meridian. And the merchants:

… — Buy the product! You won't find this anywhere else!..

… — Buy supplies for the road!..

… — The most delicious fish! Everything is fresh and at a good price!..

Aloy carefully skirted the stalls and the crowd, turning the corner. It was not so crowded, only occasionally you could meet residents. They were mostly standing off to the side, in small groups, discussing something among themselves.

— Talanah Khane Padish has taken charge of the Hunters Lodge. A woman! What's next?.. — she heard a whisper not far from her. Talanah. It had been so long since they'd seen each other. Since the battle of the spire. Maybe we should go see her. There's nothing else to do anyway.

Aloy quickly found the right building and entered it. Hunters from different tribes sat at the bar, drinking strong drinks. Others sat on the couches, diligently discussing the new rules of the Lodge and the new Sun Hawk.

— Aloy! — came a voice from behind him. She turned to see a gray-haired man in the garb of a Carja.

— Hello, Ligan. — she greeted the caretaker of the house, expecting that he, like everyone else, would make a comment about the changes in her appearance, but this did not follow, — Do you know where is Talanah?

— Oh, yes, you're her Thrush. You're lucky to be the Thrush of the Sun Hawk himself! — he smiled slightly, forcing her to do the same, — She's on the second floor, in her chambers. To fulfill her new responsibilities.

— Thank you. It was nice to meet you. See you soon. — Aloy said, and went up the stairs. It's a good thing Ahsis doesn't run the House anymore. No, not that she was happy about his death. But with Talana here, it really was calmer.

When she got up, she immediately found herself in a small, spacious room. There was a table next to the window, and behind it sat a girl with black hair pulled tightly into a high ponytail. Aloy stopped a few meters away, near the wall, and tapped it softly with her fist.

— Ienar, I told you I'm busy! — Talanah exclaimed, to the seeker's surprise, without turning to look at her. Aloy chuckled softly.

— Is it possible that the Hawk does not want to see her Thrush? What a pity!..

After her words, Talanah suddenly whirled around, looking at her with wide brown eyes.

— Aloy?.. — surprise, but so joyful, happy. The girl got up from the table and took a couple of wide steps toward the huntress, looking her up and down and holding her gaze on her stomach. — I see I'll have another Thrush soon. Well, we'll have to break the rules of the Lodge.

— Oh, I'm sure no one will punish you for this, Sunhawk Talanah Khane Padish. — Aloy chuckled, — I'm sorry I distracted you.

— I don't mind looking at you to distract me from my boring work, Aloy. — Talana replied, inviting her to sit on the sofa. Surprisingly, almost all the couches were empty, and in general, today the Hunters Lodge was quite quiet and empty. Well, that's just as well — no one will stop them from talking quietly.

— Well, where has my Thrush been all this time? — Talana asked, leaning back against the pillows.

— I've been to the Forbidden West. — the huntress replied, looking at the patterned walls and carpets, — And then returned to the Sacred Land. I've been living there for the last few months.

They were silent for a moment, looking in different directions. From the first floor came the voices of the Lodge members and the bartenders, and from the street the distant shouts of the chargers and the watchers.

— How long ago? — filed the voice of the Talanah, turning to her. The question could be understood in many ways, but Aloy knew what she was asking.

— I think even before we went to Redmaw…

— Aloy! — Khane Padish exclaimed, and sat down next to him. — Are you saying that was already pregnant when we were hunting Redmaw? And during the Battle of the Spire, Aloy? If I, like your Hawk, had known about this, I would never have taken you. Why didn't you tell me?

— If I'd known, — Aloy said, looking at Talanah's agitated face with a kind of grin, — But I couldn't have missed the Battle of the Spire anyway.

— Aloy… What if something had happened to you!

— If I hadn't gone, something would have happened to all of us. — the seeker objected, — You have seen these machines yourself, they could destroy life as they destroyed the Old's civilization! This is more important than my life, Talanah.

— Well, you're all right now, aren't you? — the brunette changed the subject, — So, what are you doing here in Meridian right now?

— I came at the King's request. — Aloy picked up one of her braids and twirled it in her fingers, remembering yesterday. The blacksmith's house, the robbers, the hand choking her, the knife at her throat, and then Erend with the bloody weapon in his hands.

— On request?

— Yes. It was necessary to find the people who disappeared from the village. — she thought for a moment and decided that Talanah didn't need to know the details. — We killed the robbers and freed the prisoners.

Then silence again. Aloy continued to look at Talanah, waiting for her to say something.

— I hope I will be able to see the little Thrush? — she asked then, — When he's old enough to take the trip to Sun City, of course.

— You'll see him, Talanah. I give you my word. How can I refuse when three people ask at once…

— Three?

— You, Avad, and Erend. — she noticed that the other woman's face had suddenly become serious, — Is something wrong?

— Aloy… did you come alone?

— Yes, why? — Aloy didn't know what she was getting at.

— Where's his father? — after the second question, everything became clear. Nora didn't know what to say. The whole story concerned only herself and no one else. But the question cannot remain unanswered. Or maybe?

— I… I don't know. — it wasn't a lie. She really didn't know where Nil might be. But it can't be called true either. Now he had another father, — I'm Sorry, Talanah, I don't want to talk about it. Let's talk about you instead. What does our Sunhawk do?

— Oh, nothing interesting. I'm certainly glad I'm back in charge of the Lodge, but this job is really dreadfully boring.

— So you don't go out hunting at all?

— Only in my spare time. — Talana sighed, — But unfortunately, there isn't as much of it as we'd like.

— Well, you and I could go hunting tonight. If you don't mind, of course. — Aloy smiled. She was desperate to get out herself. Even if it is a hunt for watchers or, at the very least, for rabbits.

— That wouldn't be bad, -Talana said, clearly pleased with the suggestion, — But are you sure you can handle it?

— Oh, Gaia… you know, I haven't forgotten how to hold a bow yet, if anything. — Aloy said, a little hurt, her brows drawn together.

— In that case, I'll wait for you here at the Lodge. And now I have to finish my work.

Aloy nodded and hurried away. Tonight. She'll be waiting.

***

She stood against the wall and watched the Sun sink behind the mountains, casting blood-red rays over everything. Just a few meters away from her was the Temple of the Sun, and from there came the sound of singing. Although Aloy did not know or understand the traditions of Carja, she often went there to relax and listen to the priests sing. They sang really well. Also, since the temple was located on a balcony, the entire Meridian and its surroundings were perfectly visible from there.

— I wonder if you can hear that? — she said softly, running her hand over her belly. In response, she received a blow, — Hey, for what? — Aloy gave a small but clear laugh.

She couldn't get the question I'd asked today out of my head. Where is he? She knew she shouldn't care. But the way he looked down was terribly insulting, selfish. Why did this happen? His own principles were more important to him than anything else. Freedom… She valued it no less. Only, he had taken it from her. He took it for himself, leaving nothing behind.

_… He put his hand on her breast, squeezed hard, and once again entered inside, making her moan. Hot. She's too hot. She wants more. More, more, more…_

_She pushes him, now on top of him, and begins to move quickly. It was a bit like riding a horse, only…_

_Another moan escapes her lips as he grabs the small of her back and pulls her as close to his body as possible. Then he reaches up to touch her lips with his own, and bites painfully, before turning her over under him, back on top of her. They move slowly over the cold, frozen ground overnight until they reach the edge… < / em>_

— I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to go, Aloy on the evil Nora. — came a voice behind her. She turned to see Talanah holding a bow in her hand. 

— Yes, of course. — Aloy said, hastily dismissing all thoughts of that ill-fated rock and the man who had shared the night with her. She often wondered what would have happened if she hadn't let him do it. I would have pushed him away, hit him, screamed. But in the place with these thoughts came doubt. Would she be able to give up this child now? From her little Elizabeth… or Rost? 

Her hand was still down there when she and Talanah left the city and headed for the woods. She tried to stop thinking about it all and focus on the hunt, but with each new movement inside, it became more difficult to do so. 

— Aloy!.. — Hawk shook her by the shoulder and pulled her into the bushes, — Here they are… — she pointed to a small herd consisting of two watchers and a few grazers. 

— I don't think this is a good place, Talanah. — Aloy countered, activating her focus. In the bushes next to the herd was a bright red laser pole, — There are traps here. If we start shooting, the herd will be alarmed and hit them. The stalkers will come running. 

— What do you suggest? 

— I'll call the watchers, and you'll knock them out. Then we'll drive the grazers a little further down to the river, and we can kill them there. Just don't hit the traps, or we'll both be in trouble. 

— Good plan, Thrush. Shall we proceed? 

— Yes, — Aloy whistled, and then two yellow lights came on in front of them. 

*** 

— Aloy! — Talanah shot an arrow at the last stalker, killing him, and ran to the seeker. 

— I… ah!.. — she pressed a hand to her side. After they killed the wathers and threw explosives in the direction of the gazers, wanting to drive them to the river, something went wrong. The machines sped off in a completely different direction, into the woods. And, of course, hit the traps. Three stalkers leaped out of the forest at once. One they managed to shoot at a distance, the second took on Talanah, and the third ran to Aloy. At first, she managed to shoot back, she even managed to hit him a couple of times with a spear, but the subsequent swift blow with his tail caught her completely off guard. She fell to the ground, writhing from the pain in her side, where the blow had actually landed. Talanah came to the rescue, finishing off the car with a few shots. 

— That's enough for today, Thrush. — she lifted her firmly but carefully from the ground, threw Aloy's arm around her neck, took her in her own hand, and wrapped the other around her waist, after which they slowly walked towards the Meridian. 

— I messed up, didn't I? — Aloy asked, holding Talanah's hand tightly. The woman looked at her in surprise. 

— No, don't worry about it. You just don't have to hunt yet, okay? 

— Talanah… 

— Listen to me! I know you've been doing this all your life, and it's going to be hard for you to get out of it. But you can't do it now, Aloy. 

— I understand! But how can I just give up something that has become a habit? — her breathing quickened sharply, — Do you want me to just… accept it?.. 

— No, no, no.… Don't do that, Aloy. — they stopped. Talanah stood directly in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder, — But you really have to accept it. If you don't, you risk losing him. 

— Or her… — the huntress added automatically. 

— The little Thrush must live. You promised us all that we'd see him, right? 

— Yes. He must live for all of us. For me, for you, for Erend, for Avad, and for Teb… 

— Teb? 

— Teb… — she closed her eyes blissfully, remembering stitcher. Who always smiles at her, blushes absurdly, and lowers his thick-dreadlocked head when she takes his hand. 

Two days. Two days and they'll see each other… 

To be continued… 


	13. Last Night in the Sun

— So… just a little more… — Aloy poured some more healing potion on the small cloth and bit her lip, brusquely applying it to the small of her back, — Ow…

After returning from this unsuccessful hunt, Talanah accompanied her to the palace of the Sun and for a long time tried to persuade her to help with the wound, but the seeker flatly refused. She wanted to be alone and rest. So she promised Hawk that she would call on her before she left, and retired to the room Avad had set aside for her.

But the picture she found under her shirt didn't make her happy at all. On the left side, from the spine to the lower abdomen, there was a deep wound, from which some blood was still oozing. The part of his shirt where the wound had been was also red. So that was why the guards at the palace entrance were staring at her so strangely. And no one opened their mouths to warn them…

— Okay… one more time… — she put the bloody cloth aside and picked up a clean one, pouring the liquid over it. She sincerely hoped that the blow had only hurt her. That Elizabeth… or Rost wasn't hurt.

The hunter's strike killed people in a second, and she was lucky. Very lucky indeed.

— Ah! — Aloy jerked her hand away. She must have gone too deep into the wound…

— Aloy? — f voice outside the door made her quickly pull the hem of her shirt back on and shove the potion bottle into her bag. Avad. I wonder what he wants, — Can I come in?

— Yes! — the huntress shouted, and then the door opened and the Sun King entered. He quickly reached her side and sat down on the sofa.

— Aloy, listen, — Avad looked into her eyes, — I… know you've already said you're going back East, but…

— That's right, that's all that's been said. — she interrupted, — I'll go tomorrow. If you think you can change my mind, then…

— Listen, Aloy! — he caught her hand in his, moving closer, — You'll have everything you need in the Meridian. Good housing, protection. A job, if you wish. There will be everything for your child. All the best. My personal healers will always be at your disposal, and so will the servants. Just say… — just as Aloy was about to open her mouth to protest, he continued, — Think about it. I don't force it, but…

— No, Avad. Right now, you're the one who's making me change my mind! — Aloy exclaimed angrily, pulling her hand away. The king opened his brown eyes wide. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment, then said, but calmly, — Avad, I don't want to stay in Meridian. It's my right. And… don't push me. Please.

The soft, barely audible footsteps of the numerous maids along the corridors were the only sound in the room right now. I wonder if they were specially trained to walk like this, or if it's just in the manner of the aristocratic Carja?

— Yes, of course. — Avad said at last, — Forgive me and… Let's…

— Forget about it. I agree. — graduated from Aloy. She forced a smile and looked around, — You gave me the best room in the palace, probably. Thank you, but… you didn't have to worry about that and you could putting me in a simpler place.

— Oh, no trouble at all! I'm glad you like it. — he gazed up at the embroidered patterns on the carpet, — Once… I offered this room to Erza.

— And she refused?

— No. But she said that she would only stay in my rooms and only for one night. And she stayed.

— For one night? — Aloy looked at the king blankly, and understood when she saw the smirk on his face. Automatically, she also grinned, — So… the rumors that Erend told me about…

— Yes, it's true. We slept together.

— I.I'm sorry, Avad. That we didn't have time to pick it up earlier. — what would have happened if they had actually arrived earlier? Maybe… maybe then Erza would have survived…

— It's not your fault, Aloy. Derval and his men did it…

— They switched the bodies on purpose. They dressed the disfigured man in her armor. To… confuse us all. So we don't have time.

When she looked up, Avad was inches from her face.

— Avad… — she put her hands on his chest, trying to push him away, — Avad, I don't…

— Please, Aloy, — he said, taking her hands in his tanned hand, — You know how hard it is for me. All of us…

— No, Avad, I don't want to. No, move back. Avad! — she crawled back a little until she was pinned against the couch. An incomprehensible panic seized her, as if something terrible was about to happen, — Avad, let me go! Now!

— Aloy…

— Avad, no! No, let me go! I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't stop! — but he didn't want to listen to her at all, so when his lips were just inches away from hers, she yanked one of her hands away and slapped him hard across the face.

The Sun King immediately jumped back, holding onto the affected area. Then he looked into her eyes, just as she had looked into his. This did not last long, and after a few seconds, without another word, Avad left the room. Aloy sighed weakly.

Too much in just one day. Too much.

— Oh, no… — she looked at the back of the sofa, where she was leaning, and saw a large bloodstain on it. On the shirt, it also increased. Apparently, while she was trying to fight back, she put pressure on the wound and increased the bleeding.

The Huntress took a bottle from her bag. It was necessary to treat the wound as soon as possible and apply a bandage. Maybe she could use some help right now…

A knock on the door. Someone was trampling loudly in the corridor. The clang of metal armor… all this gave away the captain of the Vanguard.

— Erend? It's you?

— Yes. M.may I come in? — Aloy looked at the door, then at the wound, and finally said, though not with much desire:

— Come in.

He opened the door, went in, and slammed it.

— Aloy, — Erend walked over to the couch, smiling, but then his smile turned to panic, — Oh, Anger and Fire! Aloy, is that blood?!

She looked at the clothes and saw that the stain had spread even further. What is it!..

— That's… okay. Yes, it's blood. I have a bad wound and…

— Aloy, when did you get there? — he was obviously very worried.

— Today. I was wounded by a stalker on a hunting trip this evening.

— Stalker! The women of Carja, when they are in your… position, stay at home. And the maximum where they go is to the market. And you're going hunting, and for the stalker too…

— Well, first of all, I wasn't alone. And secondly, the battle with the stalkers was not planned. The grazers hit the traps, and the stalkers came running… — in response to her words, Erend sat down next to her and, exhaling, said:

— All right. But why didn't you ask the doctor for help?

— I was going to deal with it, but you came to see me.

— Oh… — he stood up and took a step toward the door, — Should I leave?

— No. No, you'd better help me. I think it's going to be a little difficult for me.

— Now. — Erend sank down again on the sofa, — What to do?..

…He took another clean rag and tore it in two. By joint efforts, the wound was treated, it remained to apply a bandage.

— So, where do I tie it? Right here? — he applied a cloth to the wound and ran it under her stomach and down her back.

— Yes, I think you can do it here. Aloy agreed, taking the ends of the bandage from him and tightening it, hissing a little in pain. Then she pulled the shirt down over the top. The blood seems to be clotting, — Thank you, Erend. I couldn't have done it without you. You're… a wonderful friend.

He said nothing, for he was absorbed in examining the place he had just bandaged.

— You're leaving tomorrow?

— Yes. Early in the morning, I will be met by some of the Vanguard men, and we will go. — Aloy confirmed, — Well, first we'll have to train a runner for each of us, of course.

— And you're going to do it again? By yourself?

— Only I can do that, Erend. Otherwise, you'll have to walk. And this is a couple of days longer. And heavier, too.

— I see. — he leaned back, — But how are you going to ride with that wound?

— It won't bother me. At least, I think so.

A strong gust of wind blew open the window, letting in the warm Meridian air. There was street noise and music. But all these sounds were far away, because the palace of the Sun King was separated from the city by a long bridge.

— Aloy, I have a… suggestion. — she looked at him with genuine interest, — Anyway, how would you like me to accompany you instead of one of the warriors?

What?..

— Erend, I don't even… know what to say. Could the captain of the Vanguard really spend three whole days on an unscheduled trip?

— I'm sure if I explain the reason, Avad won't mind letting me go. — at the mention of the Sun King, Aloy immediately recalled the incident between them and looked away. Erend noticed this, — Is something wrong?

— I just… — she sighed, — Avad came to see me before you did.

— What? What for?

— At first we were just talking, and then… he started begging me to stay in Meridian, tried to kiss me, as I understood, — the seeker spoke, watching his reaction, — I asked him to stop, but he wouldn't listen, so I had to slap him on the cheek and…

— Hah! — Erend let out a loud laugh, — Did you slap the Sun King himself in the face? Well, Aloy, you give… — he looked at her, and when he saw that she wasn't laughing at all, he quieted down, -Year, sorry. It's not funny. So what happened next?

— He's gone. He didn't say anything else. — Aloy shrugged.

— Don't worry. I don't think he'll be mad at you.

— I didn't mean to hurt him, really. But I had no choice. — Nora closed her eyes, — You know, it would be nice to go with you. Much better than the four silent, stone-faced warriors.

— Yes, indeed. You definitely won't get bored with me. — Erend watched as she unconsciously folded her hands over her belly, — I'm sure you don't let anyone touch it, do you?

— Well, there are exceptions, though there aren't many. People I trust. — Aloy said, — Do you want it?

— Really? Am I an exception, too? he chuckled, — All right, tell me how it's done!

— As you want, — she took his hand, which was huge by her standards, and pulled off the leather glove and held it to her.

— Wow, I think… I feel something… whoa! I was hit! — Erend laughed, and so did Aloy, looking at him:

— She likes warm hands. I've already figured that out. — Aloy said.

— Is that she? How do you know?

— I don't know. But I believe in it. — she thought for a moment, — I want you to come with us tomorrow. So warn Avad. And… thank you again for your help. Erza would be very proud of you. I'm sure she's… proud as she is.

— Really?..

— Yes.

***

— Yes! Aloy turned the spear over, admiring the last tamed runner — Now we can go…

After seeing the Meridian rising on the mountain and illuminated by the rising Sun, Aloy, with the help of Erend, climbed on the runner, and they set off in the direction of the Sacred Land.

To be continued…


	14. May the All-Mother protect you...

\- Aloy! The anointed one is back! - someone shouted from somewhere above. There was a creaking sound, and the heavy wooden gate slowly opened. Aloy turned back to make sure the vanguards were gone, and entered the compound.

At the young warrior's shout, the Nora gathered around her. Each of them had a smile on his face. A smile, but so ... painful? Many of them lost their families during the attack of the Eclipse warriors, the rest-in the battle of the Spire. Many lost their homes and were forced to build new ones. Start your life anew. They... saw her as a savior. A deliverer from suffering. Nora is very religious. For them, the All-Mother is everything. They live for her, thank her for every meal they get, and fight to protect her Sacred Lands.

Yes, Aloy was very offended by them. She hated their stupid laws, which had condemned her to a lifetime of nineteen years in exile. To endure contempt, ridicule, mockery, hateful looks. And all this for what? For being born?!.. But... on the other hand, she's even grateful for all of this. If she hadn't been exiled, she would never have met Rost. She would have lived in the tribe, like the other children, and would not even have known what this world was hiding. I wouldn't have known about Elizabeth Sobek. I would have no purpose in life… So weird and funny… Having taken so much from her, Nora had given her so much…

\- Aloy!.. - at the sound of that voice, she turned abruptly, but saw nothing but a dense crowd. But somewhere at the end of it was a hand. Thin, but agile, and yet gentle, which she would have recognized from a thousand.

Pushing through the people, Aloy began to push her way in the direction she wanted, occasionally raising her head. The hand still towered over the crowd, beckoning them to it.

\- Teb! - she exclaimed happily, when there were no more barriers between them. Shvets, without any hint of his usual timidity, put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She didn't mind. It was the best thing that had happened to her today.

\- I've missed you, - Teb said more quietly, letting go of her in embarrassment.

— I've only been gone several days. - Aloy said jokingly. His eyes were literally shining. The last time she'd seen him like this was before The Proving, when the suit she'd made for him had fitted perfectly.

— It feels like forever… I prayed for you. - after these words, he slumped a little, - You know, the day you left, the wounded warriors arrived in the Mother's Heart. They said there were a lot of sawtooths near the Sun Tower. I... didn't even know what to think, Aloy.

— Do you really think I can't handle with... - she began, then stopped, remembering the incident with the longlegs, — How...how are you doing? What have you been doing all this time?

— The same as always. Mended armor, sewed shirts. What else can an ordinary stitcher do?.. - then he looked away and nodded. Aloy turned around in surprise and only now noticed the old woman.

\- I'll leave you to it, - Teb said as he left, - And I'll see you at home, Aloy.

When stitcher was out of sight, blending into the crowd, Teersa smiled softly, put her hand on Aloy's shoulder, and led her down the street.

\- I've been waiting for your arrival, - the Matriarch said. Her voice light and friendly, but also focused, - As Enara told me, you've been carrying this baby for six months now. Right?

\- Yes, but... why would you do that? - she looked at Teersa questioningly, genuinely not understanding.

\- Nora have there are many rites. For almost all aspects of life. But most of all, the All-Mother honors the rites of the birth of her children. There are only three of them, and they go one after the other. The first is performed before birth, the second is the birth itself, and the third is the naming of the name.

— Teersa... — Aloy sighed and turned away, fixing her gaze on the mountains, — I... don't even know what to tell you. Rost... raised me in the ways of the Nora, but... many things are still foreign to me…

— I understand. I'm not forcing you. It all depends on your desire. - the old lady stopped and stood in front of her, - But... I'm sure Rost would be happy if you did. He was very... devoted to the traditions of the Nora and followed them. Even after becoming an outcast… Anyway, I'll be waiting for you tomorrow morning at dawn, at the Sacred Mountain. See you later, Aloy…

Teersa left, and Aloy stood there for a while, looking at the ground, and then walked slowly back to the house.

***

\- Teb, your meat won't burn by any chance? - she could smell the faint smell of burning meat coming from the fireplace, and decided to say so. She didn't want to eat my burnt dinner.

Stitcher immediately reacted and rushed like a bullet to the fire. Burning his hands, he tried to remove the meat as quickly as possible, and soon he succeeded. Now a fragrant piece of well-roasted boar lay in a wooden dish on the small but massive table next to her.

The sight of the food almost made a tiny drop of saliva run out of Aloy's mouth, but she managed to stop it in time. There was a treacherous rumble in my stomach, so loud that it was impossible not to notice it. She looked up in confusion at Teb, who only laughed and picked up a knife to cut the meat.

— Didn't they feed you at all back in Meridian? — he asked, watching her closely as she followed his every move.

— You could say that. Carja prefer vegetable food and fruits more. Most of them are vegetarians.

— Vegetari… what?

— These are people who don't eat meat. That's what the forerunners called them. — Aloy explained. While waiting for him to cut it, she began to turn around, as her gaze settled on the travel bag, — Oh, Gaia! I completely forgot!

— What's the matter? — stitcher finished cutting and stared at her in surprise.

— I brought you something from the City of the Sun, Teb, — Aloy replied, still rummaging in her bag.

— For me?..

— Yes. — finally, she took out the bag and sat back down on the bench, handing it to Teb. He looked at her, then at the bag, and then began to untie it.

His eyes literally doubled in size as he reached inside and pulled out a shimmering golden cloth. He looked at it with childish amazement, stretching it, folding it, stroking it.

— Aloy… it's… I've only seen it once, but I've never held it in my hands. Is it… for me? Really?

— Of course, Teb. Don't even doubt it. — she was completely pleased with herself. She managed to please him. Let's eat before it gets cold.

The house fell silent. The fire softly illuminated the darkened room, leaving a glow on every object. Pale moonlight filtered through a small crack in the window. Unbeknownst to herself, Aloy picked up the beads that hung around her neck and began to carefully sort through them, enjoying their quiet jingling.

— Teb, have you ever seen the rites of the tribe?

He looked up from his meal and looked at her.

— Well, I… saw the girl was given a name once. And once again, after The Proving a few years ago, young hunters were initiated into warriors. And what?

Aloy didn't answer immediately. But it is imposed on him. What if he was doing all this just to avoid upsetting her? Out of regret. But she didn't want to be pitied. And I didn't want to impose myself either.

— Teb… what's all this for?

— What?..

— Just say the word and I'll leave. One word, Teb.

— Why do you have to go, Aloy? I… — he looked confused, — I don't understand anything…

— Ugh!.. — she stood up from her seat and took a few steps to the side, then looked back in his direction, — This child is not yours! We both know that!.. No one wants to raise other people's children, Teb! So that…

— Not strangers, Aloy. — stitcher in an instant was next to her, — I… will love him in any case. I already love… And you, too.

Aloy paused, letting out ragged breaths. Something seemed to burn through her from the inside out, choking her throat, preventing her from saying a word. And he continued:

— I didn't expect to have children anymore. Who needs an ordinary stitcher when there are plenty of strong warriors around?

— Haven't you ever had a woman?..

— There were. Two. But… they weren't really interested in me. It was more… entertainment than anything serious.

— There's a lot I didn't know about you. — she chuckled a little.

— Don't take it that way. And… with one of them, I even… hoped to start a family. But she clearly had other plans. — Teb weren't worried at all when you said that. Apparently, he really didn't have anything serious with that woman, — It was a long time ago, six years ago. I had just turned twenty… And then… The tribe began to whisper that the «red-haired outcast girl» would come to The Proving. — he smiled gently, — I waited. I wanted to meet you, after all these years. And thank you. The moment I saw you… I couldn't even say anything. Instead of a funny little girl, I saw a beautiful young huntress. I didn't think you'd want to talk to me at all.

— Teb, I'm sorry if I was too cold to you back then, but what do you want from a man who has lived in exile all his life?

— I understand, Aloy. And… when you left Meridian after the Battle of the Spire, I didn't think you'd want to come back to us. But you came back. You came to me, and even…

— You don't have to go on!..

— With a baby, I mean. I was… surprised. But I'm glad you're back.

As he spoke, Aloy couldn't even tell if it was true. It was as if her body had become a very fusible metal. The heat of the fire burned her, and when He put his hands on her hips, she literally melted. It was hot, pleasant, and… scary?

Her head tilts back smoothly and falls on his shoulder.

— Teb… why did this happen to me?

— It is the will of the All-Mother, Aloy…

— Why did she decide my fate like that? Why did she deprive me of my freedom? Why did she take away my dearest and dearest person? Why?..

Then Aloy feels the soft touch of his lips on her neck. A faint charge seems to run through the body, instantly replacing the short tingling with warmth. It was like this… unexpectedly, very gently and carefully. Suddenly, she was terribly ashamed of her behavior.

— I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, just… I don't know what came over me.

— I understand. It's all right, really. — his dreadlocks fell carelessly on his face, apparently that kiss was not easy for him, due to his shy nature. That made Aloy smile. And Teb — blush and look away a little. But his actions only made her laugh more, and she turned to face him, gently pulling him toward the bed.

Chuckling softly, they moved to the bed, whereupon she collapsed onto the warm furs, stretching her embrace out to him. It hangs over the top. Their eyes meet when their faces are a few centimeters apart…

— Okay, me… I need to sleep. — Aloy says, — Tomorrow morning, I need to get to the Sacred Mountain before the Sun rises. Teersa will be waiting to perform the rite.

He nods at her, then gets up and goes to his bed, promising to wake her before dawn.

***

The damp morning grass bent softly under her feet, leaving dewdrops on his leather boots. There was a rustle somewhere in the bushes. The rabbit that was sitting there took off and ran away as fast as it could. They're so skittish.

There was a dead silence. There wasn't a soul around. The blue lights of the trotters and runners did not blink, nor did the geese cry. The world was still asleep, and she walked alone through it, enjoying the peace.

The soft grass beneath his feet gave way to crisp snow. Aloy entered the open gate of her Mother's Watch. There has been no one here for a long time, because the settlement has not yet been restored.

She walked past the ruined houses and rubble and came out on the path leading to the Mountain.

The matriarchs were waiting for her at the entrance.

— Aloy! You came after all! — Teersa exclaimed, waving her hand to follow her. As she followed, the huntress glanced at the other two women. Jezza smiled at her, and Lansra silent.

Teersa led them around the temple, where they saw a wooden staircase attached to the mountain itself.

The ascent took a short time, and soon the four of them were standing on a vast platform filled with various ritual objects. From there, there was a beautiful view of the entire Sacred Land and the mountains surrounding it.

— Sit down there, Aloy. We still have to get ready. — in response to the matriarch's request, she walked over and sat down on the bench.

A few minutes later, a light appeared in the side. Aloy turned to see the Sun slowly creeping out from behind the mountains. A cool wind blew across her face.

— The time has come. — the three Matriarchs moved toward her. Lansra and Jezza were holding the bowl. Teersa stepped forward and came almost to the edge of the platform:

— The All-Mother! Hear our prayers! In the name of Your love for all your children, we ask you to take a mother and her child into Your Embrace! — listening intently to the woman's words and trying to understand them, Aloy continued to stare at the Sun. They all believe so sincerely in what they say. She doesn't know if this is true, or if there is a All-Mother. But she believes that Rost is not gone forever. That he is somewhere out there, far away. Far away, but there is…

Then Teersa put her hand on her shoulder and quietly asked her to kneel down and face the Sun. Aloy followed her instructions. The woman went to her sisters with a third, empty bowl, and took a handful of blue pigment from Jezza's bowl and oil from Lansra's bowl, mixing them in the empty bowl as she approached Aloy. She dipped both of her thumbs in the mixture and ran them gently under the seeker's eyes. Then she dipped one of her fingers again and made a small smear on Aloy's forehead, just above the bridge of her nose.

— May the Great Mother protect you…

To be continued…


	15. Dawn

— Mmm… — Aloy mumbled, opening her left eye a little. She smelled the sweet smell of some food, and a rather strong smell. The warm blankets warmed her, and the smell of baking, she could tell, was starting to wake her up. A pleasant awakening.

After lying there for a few more minutes, she decided to get up. She propped her hands on the bed and pushed herself up, then swung her legs to the floor. It was quite warm. All right, now get on your feet…

Recently, Aloy realized that getting up and sitting down as usual is no longer possible for her. Teb, of course, helped her in such cases, but she had to figure out how to do it on her own. And soon a way was found.

Quietly approaching stitcher from behind, Aloy saw the ingredients laid out on the table. Flour, a half-empty water container, berries, a couple of eggshells. Interesting.…

— What are you doing? — she asked, making him jump a little in surprise.

— This is… This is a traditional pie of Nora. People prepare it for the end of summer, when berries and other plants ripen in the forest.

— So there's going to be some kind of celebration today? — Aloy suggested, moving closer and putting one of the berries in her mouth. It was rather sour, but it tasted very good. Such a familiar taste.

-…Wow, so many berries!» You're a real breadwinner, Bast!..

-…Children, come on. She's an outcast, don't look!..

Aloy shook her head, pushing the thoughts away. Yes, they were the same berries. Well, what of it?

— No. — Teb poured the remaining ingredients into a bowl and stirred them, then poured them into a clay mold and carefully set them to bake — It's more of a… family tradition, it's not celebrated by the whole village…

— Aloy, bring me that bag from the shelf over there. — Rost said, kneading something in a bowl. The girl immediately ran in the right direction.

— This one? — she took a small bag from the shelf, sewn by the hands of the older outcast, and put it on the table, — What do you need it for?

— This herb will give our cake a special flavor. — the man untied the pouch and held it to his nose, — Mmm…

— Let me smell it, too, Rost! — Aloy asked, and then he handed it to her. She inhaled deeply, and small particles of powder hit her nose, causing her to sneeze loudly.…

— Aloy? Aloy!.. — stitcher lightly shook her by the shoulder, — I… now go outside, I will finish the order there. Will you be here, or will you come out with me?

— I think I'll go out with you. — she wondered, — How could I possibly be in a room with such a wonderful smell!..

— It'll be ready soon. Wait a bit. — he opened the door and went out.

— Well, I'll wait, but Liz… — Aloy followed him out and sat down on the bench next to him, — She can't wait.

The tip of the blood-red Sun peeked out from behind the mountains, turning the liquid clouds a pale pink, sometimes orange. A breeze sprang up. Although summer, but cool. After all, the Mother's Heart was surrounded by mountains.

How beautiful the rising Sun is… She'd seen it happen more than once, but one of them was particularly memorable. It was a very strange morning…

… — Nil?.. she opened her eyes, looking around. But there was only bare ground and a few trees in the distance. And an extinct fire and cold corpses.

Her clothes and things weren't there either. Hiding behind her hands, as if afraid that someone would see her, Aloy went to look for them. Why did he leave without even saying goodbye? Although why be surprised, it's Nil…

Soon she managed to find the things. First came the bow, then the bag of things, and then the clothes themselves. It was dirty and rumpled, but there was nothing else, so the seeker hurried to put on her tunic, leggings, skirt, and everything else as quickly as possible.

Okay. Now I have to go look for Stormbird and Thunderjaw to get the trophies and to bring their Talanah…

Meanwhile, the Sun was still rising. The world was beginning to wake up. Somewhere at the end of the street, a hunter came out of a house, and two women were already sitting by a fire nearby, praying to the All-Mother. From somewhere came the subtle scents of herbs and flowers. Soon all this will be gone. Summer is ending.

— Look, Aloy… — Teb whispers, putting down his work for a while, sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. She looks up and sees the golden peaks of the mountains, illuminated by the Sun. A flock of birds circled above them. They flew in exactly the same direction, making circles in the sky, becoming a single mass from a hundred barely noticeable points.

— It's so beautiful… — Aloy squints at the bright light, but doesn't look away, — Dawn…

— This is the All-Mother. — Teb says, — She created all life on Earth and is now raising this Sun for us.

The red-haired woman remembered the look in her sparkling emerald eyes. The one who looks so much like her. The one who could save a life. One that truly deserves to be deified. And if it does it should be called «All-Mother»?..

Aloy put a hand to the small of her back and hissed softly at the not-so-intense pain. She would never forget the way Teb's eyes had swollen to the size of the watcher's lens when he had accidentally noticed a long, deep gash with dried maroon blood when she had changed. He had tried to persuade her to go to Enara, but she had refused. As a result, stitcher himself went to the healer and told her everything, and, of course, she came to at least examine the wound.

Enara was shocked by what she saw. Grumbling to herself on the tray about «the punishment that fell on her,» irresponsibility, and the All-Mother, the woman began to wash the incision. Then she began to prepare to sew up. Aloy, of course, to sew do not want, and struggling to discourage, but, alas, nothing came and the next half hour Teb and Enara had to listen to all kinds of abuse and many various obscure sounds, about the ability to publish which didn't know itself Aloy.

— You know a lot about the traditions of the Nora and the All-Mother. — she noticed. Rost had told her all this, and at first she believed it, as most Nora did. But then… something changed, — All the children in the tribe are taught this way?

— Well, yes. — Teb nodded, — Parents teach their children to honor Mother, and sometimes the Matriarchs collect them. They tell how the Mother created this world, how the Olds were deceived, and she saved them. — yes, apparently these words they learn by heart, — I was taught… by my mother. She died when I was eleven, but… she… had time a lot to say. — he took a short breath, followed by a slightly shaky exhalation.

— You… you loved her so much, Teb… — Aloy whispered, turning away — I'm Sorry, I shouldn't have to talk about it.

— No, no. Everything all right. It was a long time ago and… I've come to terms with… the loss. My father has been very strict ever since. He was constantly snapping at me, even hitting me sometimes, though not hard.

— Like when we first met? — the seeker remembered hiding behind Rost's back, flinching when she heard the ringing thud. It felt like she was the one who got the slap on the head, not Teb.

— Yes. He really wanted me won The Proving and become a tribal warrior. But I was… not good at it, no matter how hard I tried. It wasn't mine. I didn't want to be a warrior. — he squeezed her shoulder a little. He was worried, — When my father caught me sewing, he shouted at me and told me never to do such stupid things again. I started doing it secretly. I saved up shards and bought fabrics.

— Why don't you pass The Proving? — Aloy asked, — When I saw you on the trial trail, you were doing pretty well. And when the Corruptor attacked in the Mother's Watch, you fired. What went wrong?

— I was still climbing the mountain when everyone got to the first test site. I also got the grazer's trophy, but later, as I was walking further along the trail, it fell out. I had to go after him. When I tried to get it, I fell down. I grabbed a rock and somehow managed to climb back up.

— I know you were the last one, but each one who come become a warrior. I do not understand. — Aloy looked into his eyes.

— I got there, but my trophy… It crashed when it fell. He was not accepted. I was the only one who didn't pass that year. — Aloy couldn't imagine what it would be like. To know that you were the worst of them all. That someone had high hopes for you and you let them down, — My father was furious. He… he said a lot of things to me back then. I just wanted to… jump off the cliff so I wouldn't have to hear it…

— Teb… — taking his hand in hers, Aloy squeezed it tightly, and with her other hand, she pushed his dreadlocks away so that she could see his face, — Teb, you did everything you could. But you can't jump over your head. And… — she glanced around, then got up and walked over to his desk with the unfinished armor, — If I were told to finish it right now, I wouldn't be able to.

— It's not difficult. I think you could have done it. — he smiled softly, then suddenly wrinkled his nose comically as he sniffed, — Oh, Mother… I completely forgot…

He rushed into the house to get the pie as soon as possible. Fortunately, nothing burned, and after a few minutes, Aloy watched impatiently as the knife gently sliced through the crisp, dark brown crust, passing through the tender, fragrant and crumbly interior, occasionally popping and releasing the juice from the berries that came in it.

— Oh, it's… mmm… — she moaned softly, tasting incredibly good in her mouth, — It's just delicious…

Aloy decided that she would not stay at home today. She need to do something…

***

— All right, then… We'll have to find another way… — after looking in frustration at the metal tunnel leading deep down, and then at her belly, Aloy turned and walked the other way down the corridor. Illithia-9. The cradle. The place where she was created. No. This definition is clearly not suitable. Is this the place where she was… born?

There had to be a way to reset Illithia and take control of it. Then later, when it is possible, you can find the other systems and Gaia herself. Restore the connection between the center and the subfunctions, so that people stop being killed by machines!..

— I told you, it's pointless for me to come here now!.. — she mumbled to herself as she stopped at another tunnel. Perhaps there used to be some devices that could be used to move around the complex.

— It's not pointless if you turn right and go down the stairs there. — a squeak at the right ear and the deep voice of the former shaman, — Aloy, there really is a descent. And don't stand still if you want to get it over with.

— You know what, Sylens! — the huntress protested, turning around and walking in the right direction. — If you really wanted something, you would have come here on your own instead of ordering me around!

— Stop being so hysterical. You know perfectly well. Now go.

— By the way, Enara said I shouldn't worry. I don't think I can do that with you. Do you hear that, Sylens? No? Okey… — after crossing the corridor, she finally reached the stairs. The stairs were quite high, so I had to hold on to the railing to keep from falling. The stairs themselves were thankfully not very long, but when her feet finally touched the flat surface, she felt uneasy.

— Ugh… my head is spinning… — Aloy went to the wall, swaying a little.

— Nothing, it's normal. As far as I know, the Illithia center is on this floor. — the man paused for a moment, — Well, are you ready to move on?

— Are we in a hurry?

— Do you want to stay here until the day after tomorrow?

— Shut up! If not, then there's no need to rush me!

— Someone here can't be bothered, can they? Don't get on your own nerves. Well, me too.

— Sylens!

— All right, I'll shut up… — he finally quieted down, and Aloy walked on.

Last time, she didn't go down to this floor. I didn't have to. Then the goal was to find answers. Save the world from the Faro machines. Now it was safe to explore everything, to look around.

Soon a door appeared ahead. She wasn't holo-lock, and Aloy thought that there is likely a pass is carried out after the identification of the individual. Here, then at least nothing is damaged?..

— Genetic profile confirmed, entry allowed. Hello, Dr. Sobek. You can pass now. — the voice said, and then the door opened.

As soon as she took a step inside, a recording came out of nowhere, and an image of a man appeared in the middle of the room:

— Welcome to the Illithia Control Center! My name is Patrick Brochard-Klein, and I am the main developer and alpha of this system. Illithia is the cradle from which a new generation of people will emerge sometime in the future. The embryos will be stored in the cradle, and then, when Gaia turns off the Faro robots and creates a habitable environment, they will be sent to artificial wombs, where they will grow into full-fledged organisms. The system is also responsible for their education, teaching speech and the basics of life. Initially, these elements were supposed to be included in the Apollo system, but it was decided to include them in Illithia. Further training will be provided to the already mentioned Apollo. Well, that's pretty much it. We are glad that you have joined our ranks, dear employees, and… let's get to work!.. all of a sudden the image is gone.

— Sylens… Did you hear that?

— What is «that»?

— If… — she paused, — If they had left their upbringing and primary education at Apollo, then… all of this wouldn't have happened, either.

— What are you talking about?

— Tribes, cities, villages, Sylens! We would all behave like animals! They would not be able to speak… to think clearly… We wouldn't have been able to last long in this world. That decision saved us, Sylens. Saved Elizabeth's dream.

— Yes, it's true. If Ted Faro had stripped us of that knowledge, no Gaia would have helped. Sylens said, — So, this is the center. Now you need to find the control point.

Aloy turned on her focus and scanned the room with it. Ahead of them, near the seine, was a machine with various levers and buttons. But the whole structure was fenced off, behind a transparent but impassable wall.

— I think I can see it. Only here, I can't get it. Are you even sure we need Illithia?

— What do you mean? Do you doubt it?

— Well, she did her job, recreating a new generation. What's it for now?

— To fully restore the system, you need to connect it to all the subfunctions, Aloy.

— Well, maybe it's better to start with the center? Gaia. She will help you find the other complexes and take control of them.

— Well, find it-find it. But the control over them will not intercept. Only you can do it. If she could, she would have subdued Hades as soon as the crash occurred. So look for a way to get inside.

Aloy took a deep breath. Well, we need to find the entrance.

Soon she found the door. There was no lock on it, and she think they'll be scanning it here, too.

— Genetic profile confirmed, entry allowed. Hello, Dr. Sobek. You can pass now.

— I wasn't exaggerating when I said that all the doors are open to you. — she heard his faint chuckle and grinned back. Yes, it's not easy with him, but still… his wit does its job.

— It's here. — Aloy approached the intercept point. The same as in the cauldrons, — Well, let's go… — she turned the spear over and leaned the device on its end against the point — Come on, come on… — now she wanted nothing more than for everything to go well. What if there was a strong charge going through her body right now, like in the Epsilon cauldron? The one that killed Ourea. No, that shouldn't happen. That's it, there's still a little bit left.

The process was finally completed. A holographic interface appeared above the machine, and something rattled all around her. At first creakily, and then more and more loudly, the mechanisms began to work.

— It works! We did it, Sylens! — Aloy exclaimed, stepping back a little, and then looked at the interface that appeared with the word «Illithia» at the top and whispered, — It worked…

… A blood-red sun came out from behind the mountain and blinded her as she came to the surface from the mountain's womb. Dawn.

To be continued…


	16. Sleep, my hunter...

_— Turn your face to the Sun, child! — Helis, not looking away from she with his angry silver eyes as he draws from his belt a curved dagger at the same time even stronger hand clutching her throat. It wasn't a human being. A killing machine — that was how it could be described. A machine made of flesh. A machine that can't think for itself. He only obeys the orders of his non-existent «Sun». Without thinking about anyone or anything._

_Meanwhile, the knife is getting closer to her neck. She kicks and wriggles as best she can. Tries to kick him, tear his arm off. But all attempts are useless. She have no more strength to resist. It's almost impossible to breathe…_

_Then Helis suddenly throws her into the snow, and she falls to her knees with her back to him. Aloy tries to catch her breath, gasping for air. But as soon as she relaxes, the enemy casually grabs her by the Embrace and pulls her to her feet. Helis wraps his arm around her neck and starts choking her again._

_— Got you? — she turns, but it is no longer Helis she sees, but a robber with a heavy helmet on his head. He raises the weapon over her stomach and…_

— No! — Aloy jumps up, which immediately gives her a headache. Her brows draw together, and she rubs the bridge of her nose. My fingers feel something rough. Exactly, a placemark… Exactly the same ones are under her eyes.

When would she be able to sleep in peace? Don't wake up every morning in a cold sweat. To see something good in a dream. It's better not to see anything at all. Just take a break from everything. Isn't that what the night is for?

Suddenly, she feels something touch her shoulder… The huntress abruptly grabs the spear from the floor and turns around, pointing it in the right direction…

— Whoa, Aloy! Wh.what's the matter?.. — Teb's face at this moment was so terrified, as if he was about to pass out from fear. His hands were raised in the air, a sign that he would not touch her again.

Aloy breathed a sigh of relief and put the weapon back on the floor.

— I'm sorry, Teb… Just… don't sneak up on me like that anymore. — she smiled faintly — You risk losing your arm. Or worse.

— I heard you screaming. Is something wrong? — stitcher sat on the edge of her bed. The Seeker placed a hand on her belly and closed her eyes. The fabric from which the shirt was made was rather stiff and dense, but very warm. She practically did not get out of it both during the day and at night.

— And why does everyone in this world want to kill me?.. — the words came out so softly that they were barely audible, — Me and… Elizabeth…

— Is that… the woman you were talking about?.. — Teb asked, blushing slightly. He was embarrassed, because he had overheard her at Rost's grave.

— No. It's she. — Aloy looked down, and so did Teb, catching the direction of her gaze. His lips parted in a wide smile:

— Can I… — he didn't know what to say, so he carefully brought his hand up and touched it with the back of his hand, immediately pulling it back. Aloy couldn't help but laugh:

— Teb… Teb, don't worry, I won't cut off your hand for this. You can touch it safely. — he lowered his head, embarrassed, letting the dreadlocks fall over his face, but he dared to touch her belly again, immediately feeling a slight movement under his hand. With deft, well-used fingers, he moved over it, making circles.

After a few minutes of his actions, Aloy began to feel more and more movements inside her. It was a little strange, usually it happened out of control, of course.

— She likes you, Teb, — she said, looking at the stitcher.

Aloy felt sleep begin to creep over her. Her eyes begged to be closed, and her body wanted to fall down and wrap itself in a soft blanket. She did not deny herself this, and lay down, moving slightly against the wall so that Teb had a place to sit.

He didn't seem like he was going to leave at all. While continuing to stroke the cherished place, stitcher hummed a song to himself. For some reason, the tune seemed very familiar to her…

— Teb… — the huntress whispered when he stopped for some reason, — What is this song?

— What? — with a slight start, he looked at her in surprise.

— What's that song you're singing?

— Oh, it's… it's a lullaby hole. My mother used to sing it to me as a child.

So that's how she knows it. Only, it's Rost sang to her. Almost every time she fell asleep.

— Sing me some more… — Aloy settled back and closed her eyes completely.

Teb paused for a moment, then began to sing. He sang very softly, steadily, and incredibly soothingly:

— Sleep, my dear, close your eyes,

The night lay like a sheet over the mountains.

Sleep, you fall asleep to the singing of the winds,

Under the howling of machines across the river.

Sleep, my hunter, everything will be easy,

Let your arrows fly far away.

Sleep, my dear, close your eyes,

I'll be there, I'll be with you…

To be continued…


	17. Sweet... and bitter…

— Aloy, — she heard Teb's voice come out of nowhere, and then someone very gently but quickly yanked the basket out of her hands. Aloy glared at the stitcher, who was already setting the object aside, away from her, saying softly, — It's too heavy.

— That's not fair, Teb, — she says, sounding only disappointed. She just wanted to help, and he wouldn't let her do it again.

When autumn comes, the Nora know only one thing — The Proving is coming soon. People from all over the Sacred Land will gather in Mother's Heart, and each for his own. Young hunters — with the desire to become warriors of the tribe, merchants — to sell more goods, and the rest — to enjoy the holiday.

Aloy had already attended such a celebration a year ago. Then, when she came to The Proving. But not in order to become a warrior. She needed answers. And that was all she cared about that day. She couldn't wait for all this to be over, to finally learn about her origins, the reason for her exile, her mother… songs and dancing didn't interest her at all then.

Teb have been busy since this morning. For him, this day was always a good chance to earn extra money. It was necessary to have time to display the goods before the start, before the arrival of the guests.

Aloy, on the other hand, had been trying to find something to do since morning, and as soon as stitcher left for a moment, she took the chance to grab one of the baskets at home. She had hoped to keep herself busy for a while, but thanks to Teb, her plan had failed successfully.

— It's not heavy, — Aloy muttered under her breath, — I've carried heavier things.

— Yes, you had. — stitcher smiled as he laid out his things, — But he hadn't.

— Or she. — the huntress carefully adjusted her dress. She never thought that someone would be able to force her to wear a dress. But Teb insisted that it would be much more convenient for her and promised to make the clothes as comfortable as possible and not restrict movement.

The result is a beautiful dress with long puffed sleeves and a skirt that reaches to the ankles. This skirt also had four slits about knee — length to make walking even more comfortable. It was made from the traditional Nora fabric, which they used in almost any clothing, particularly shirts. But I sewed a fur lining into the skirt and sleeves. Winter was coming, and the clothes had to be warm.

Also, around her shoulders and neck, Aloy had a leather round piece of clothing, like her old Nora Survivor costume, as well as an array of unchanging wooden beads.

Suddenly the heavy gate creaked, and a crowd of people entered the square. It was mostly Nora, but also could be seen among them iron-clad Oseram and colorful hats Carja.

— Greetings to you! — Teersa stepped forward, raising her hands in the air — We are glad that you have come to us on this great day! Also, it's nice to see messengers from other tribes. This means that the world is successfully holding on! Come on in! I declare this celebration open!

After her words, the drums suddenly thundered, and the girls standing near the musicians began to sing. Aloy didn't understand what they were singing, but she definitely liked listening to them.

Everything brightened up. People began to dance, sing, and talk among themselves. The children, who had apparently been assiduously restrained by their mothers, began to run around and play with each other. Some immediately ran through the merchants. A crowd soon formed outside the stitcher's house, too.

Aloy sat on the bench by the porch, taking the materials for the arrows. It had long been necessary to make them, and now was the time to do it. At that time, as so many people walk through the streets, I did not want to go anywhere at all.

— Wait a bit, I'll get it for you. — Teb replied to one of the customers and went to the baskets to find something. Apparently, the right thing could not be found, because he had been sitting for quite a long time and was looking for it.

— Did you lost something? — Aloy asked, looking up from her task.

— Yes. The customer asked for the armor, like which lies there, on the counter, only a little more. Where could I have put it? — he asked, still rummaging through the baskets… He was obviously very nervous, and his voice was a little shaky. It pained her to see him look around at the waiting customers, and then frantically continue to search.

She glanced at Teb, then at the crowd, and stood up firmly, whispering to him:

— I saw some armor at home, go look there. — in response, stitcher looked at her blankly, and then hurried into the house. Aloy went to the people. I had to stall for time.

— Aloy! It's Aloy! Anointed one! — one of the warriors exclaimed. Suppressing a strong urge to swear, the seeker gave them a tight smile.

— Anointed One, did the Goddess really speak to you?

— Y.yes. She did.

— What did she say?

— She… — Aloy glanced back to see if Teb had arrived. But he still hadn't shown up, so she racked her brain for an answer, — She said she was… very pleased with you all. And that… She heard all your prayers to her. And… — the huntress looked at the door again — She told me that you should be… kinder. Applies better to outcasts and people from other tribes. Especially to those who have done nothing wrong…

She paused, considering her words. It wasn't the Goddess who spoke. It was her heart that spoke. Her desires, what she had wanted all her life. She didn't understand why life had treated her so unfairly.

— Here! Keep. — Teb flew up, handing the man the armor. He examined it carefully, then nodded and handed stitcher a bag of shrapnel and left. Other people kept looking at Aloy, waiting for her to continue talking.

— I…I think I'll go. — she pushed her way through the crowd and started walking in an unknown direction.

The party was in full swing. There seemed to be even more people. Aloy activated her focus and began scanning. Here are a few burly men of Oseram standing, talking to the warriors of Nora. There, in the distance, is a merchant selling weapons. But… wait, who is this? Carja, but… it's like he's running somewhere. A thief? Stole something and is trying to escape? Weird. She should have followed him…

The Seeker noticed a strange figure in her focus and sped up, following it.

The man was walking through the crowd toward the gate.

«What?..» — Aloy, almost bumping into someone, tried not to lose sight of him, — «If he stole something, does he really hope to pass by the warriors so calmly?»

But Carja came safely out of his Mother's Heart, crossed the bridge, and went to the mountains. All of his actions were very puzzling to Aloy. Was he luring her somewhere? How not to fall into the trap…

Slowly, they climbed the mountain and came out on a rather spacious area. There was a strong wind in the mountains, and the short dry grass was covered with snow. Snowstorm.

Aloy rubbed her hands over her shoulders against the cold. She was beginning to get noticeably tired of these games:

— Hey! — the figure stopped, and she started toward it. The huntress was getting closer, and when she was already a few meters away, she noticed a helmet covered with bright red feathers… Aloy backed away.

Nil turned to face her and began to move toward her.

— Don't come near me! Stay back! — Nora tried to get as far away as possible. She didn't understand what was driving her now, why she was reacting to him like this. She looked at him as if he had grown a second head or a third leg. With disbelief, resentment, and… memories.

If he had made a different decision, everything would have changed. He was strange, yes, but not a bad person. And after that night… she thought that…

The blizzard muffled her scream. It devoured the sound, swallowed it in its snowy mouth.

— Aloy, talk to me! — he shouted, speeding up. What for? Why is he here now? What does he want?!.. And she was still backing away until she finally bumped into someone with her back…

— Aloy, what are you doing here?.. — Teb touched her shoulder gently, — Why did you leave?

She didn't answer him, but looked around at Nil. The distance between them did not exceed two meters. The Seeker reached for her bow, but was annoyed to find that it wasn't there. How could she forget him again?

— Aloy, listen!.. — as Nil took a step forward, Aloy stepped around Teb and stepped back. She stared at him, ready to run at any moment. There was no point in any conversation. Everything is already decided. Why is this so? As soon as her life began to improve, he came to interfere with her.

— Get out of the way, Nora! — the man said, standing in front of Teb. He said nothing. Nil let out an exasperated sigh and leaned to the side to avoid him, but stitcher suddenly spread his embrace out to block the way:

— I…I'm sorry, but I think… she doesn't want to.

— Get out of the way! — the man reached for his belt, feeling for the handle of the knife. Aloy held her breath, waiting for further action. She didn't want anyone to suffer because of her. Especially Teb. He didn't deserve it.

They were both practically the same height and, as Aloy could guess, the same age. But the difference was… drastic. Nil was broader in the shoulders, had a stronger build, and his militant appearance… If he start a fight, there won't be any left of Teb. Oh, Mother, he had better listen to him and go away!..

— No. No, I can't do that. — stitcher replied, swallowing loudly.

Aloy did not have time to react as Nil pulled out his knife and sharply stabbed Teb in the leg.

— Teb, no! — her own cry, and that of the stitcher, finally brought her to her senses. She fell to her knees next to Teb, — How are you? Oh, Gaia, what a stupid question! Teb, do you have anything to bind up?

— I'm fine… — he hissed softly in pain, trying to squeeze his hand over the wound as the pool of blood on the snow grew larger.

— Aloy! — Nil touched her shoulder, trying to turn her around, — Aloy, I'm…

She jumped to the side and crawled away from him:

— No! Stay back! You already decided everything then! Then, a few months ago… What do you want from me now?! What will a useless conversation give you! — she coughed a little, — Go away, Nil. When I needed your help, you didn't want to give it. Now go away.

— Listen to me! — he approached her, — I've been thinking about this for a long time! It is not so… symbolic to kill alone… I often thought about how we did it together. How you stood in the middle of a pile of corpses next to me. I don't have enough of it. — the man came very close, squatted down beside her, and put his hand on her belly, — And by the Sun, I have a right to him. Like a father. After visiting Meridian, you didn't learn anything about the laws of Carja?

— And you, being on Sacred Land, don't know the laws of Nora? — she jerked his hand away, — The Matriarchy reigns here, and only I have the right to she. Elizabeth doesn't need a father like you. Murder is the only thing that interests you. And you've already given up on her, what are you trying to achieve now?

— Elizabeth?..

— Go away, Nil!

— Listen, Aloy! This is crazy… like when enemies collide in battle. They shout, wave their weapons in all directions, release souls from bodies…

— Stop it!..

— They can't see or hear anything. And they often kill their own people. But if they listen to each other, there will be fewer victims. If you wrap the wound in time, the blood will not increase.

— Nil…

— Let me see her, Aloy. That's what I'm asking for.

Her mind was in utter chaos. She couldn't believe it was happening to her. The here and now.

— Okay… — the huntress sighed, forcing her mouth to speak further, — I'll let you see her, but… then you'll leave. Forever.

— Thank you, Aloy. Thanks…

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

— It's getting cold… Soon the snow will cover everything, and we will no longer be able to spend all day on the street. Yes, Lizzie?.. — it must have looked like she was talking to herself. But there was still no one around, so Aloy didn't even try to be quiet, — It's so weird if you're a boy… I'm used to calling you Elizabeth.

As if in response, the child gave her a weak push, making her smile:

— You look like a strider. They do the same to me.

Aloy stiffened slightly as she saw a man walking past their house. Today the shop was on top of her. And the next few days, too. Teb's leg still hasn't healed from the wound.

She took a deep breath, remembering that day. Snow, wind, steep cliffs. His blood-red helmet, the knife that had sunk into the flesh of an innocent stitcher. Why had he followed her? Why did she go there herself!.. Why had she let the west wind and the dense tropical forests of Meridian intoxicate her mind, forget herself, and give her entire body to this madman?..

_…It was her first time. For the first time, she felt something she had never felt before. It was strange and exciting… to feel another person's touch. And in places where she didn't expect it at all._

_Nil offered her a duel to the death. She said no. Then there were puzzled looks. His gray eyes were hypnotic, telling her not to move, not to run. Hot breath burned her face, and tanned, strong hands took off her bow and spear, and then her bag of things. She could have pulled away, thrown a punch, screamed… but… she didn't want to do it… a light but sharp push made her fall to the ground. Nil lowered himself after her, his embrace spread wide, immobilizing her._

_Wooden beads flew first, then a leather skirt with a shirt and a feathered helmet. Then came his vest and her boots, and then everything else. She refused to remove only the bone pendant that always warmed her chest._

_There were glinthawks flying over the rock that night. They were shouting, but Aloy couldn't hear them. Her own ragged breathing and sighs muffled any sounds except for Nil's equally sharp breathing and the steady crackle of the fire._

_He wasn't careful with her, quite the opposite. She was hotter than she had ever been before, even after a good hunt under the scorching sun, and when any part of her body touched the cold ground, she felt an unimaginable relief._

_His hands gripped her thighs tightly. They joined in a frenzied dance to the music of the western night…_

Another kick snapped her out of her reverie. Apparently, the child noticed that she stopped stroking him. Aloy gave a small laugh:

— Okay, let's go for a walk. That's right, you and I won't have any customers today. — rising from the bench, the huntress strode through the streets of her Mother's Heart.

«The Pearl of the Sacred Lands» — that's what Rost called this village. Of course, the residents of Meridian would not say so, because their city was many times larger. But for Nora, it was indeed the capital. Here was the main part of the population, many merchants, and, of course, the supreme Matriarchs themselves lived here. As Teersa had told her after the Blessing before The Proving, there were quite a few simple Matriarchs, but only three supreme Matriarchs.

As she passed Sona's house, she stopped. Thick smoke was coming from the chimney, and voices could be heard from behind the wall. That was what Varl and Sona had said. Aloy couldn't make out what they were talking about, but Varl's laughter said something good. They've been through a lot, too. They lost Vala. Varl had lost his own sister, and Sona had lost her beloved daughter. Yes, Vala was a very good person. One of those who didn't bully her, knowing she was an outcast. The one who stood up for her in front of the cheeky Bast. She wasn't mad at him at all. It wasn't his fault. All his life, one thing had been hammered into his head — outcasts is a enemies. Unworthy, rejected, insignificant.

_…She suddenly remembered that day from her childhood again. Then she ran away from Rost again, wanting to see the other children. They were picking berries. Aloy crouched in the bushes, watching as the blond boy ran up to the woman with a handful of berries._

_«Wow, so much berries! You're a real breadwinner, Bast!» — she said, patting him on the head and then putting his berries in a basket. The boy ran away, and little Aloy began to pick berries from the bushes, carefully folding them in her hands and trying not to crush them. She wanted to score as much as possible, already imagining how she would be praised. When she was done, she quietly walked out of the bushes, heading for the woman. She was busy with some other child, and didn't notice her. Aloy held out her hands, showing how much she had gained._

_The woman turned to her, and the little girl was already glad to see her smile… But the woman's face changed instantly. She frowned and moved away, still glaring at her._

_«Come on, kids. Don't look, she's an outcast!» — she quickly led the group away…_

_Her fists clenched hard, the berries crushed, and bright crimson juice dripped to the ground. She didn't understand. Why? For what?!.._

Aloy whirled around as she heard a murmur behind her. A middle-aged man was standing a few meters away from her, but his voice was so hoarse and nasty that even a decrepit old man would be envious.

— Did you say something, Resh? — she asked, taking a step toward him.

— Go on your way. — Resh muttered, casting a sidelong glance.

— You should have been more polite to «The Anointed one of Nora, through whose mouth the Goddess herself speaks»! — Aloy said sarcastically, standing still.

— An outcast will always be an outcast! Who would have thought that even Lansra will fall before you on knees!

— You decided to replace her, didn't you? You'd better go guard your latrine, instead of pestering me!

— You pathetic brat. No sooner have we got rid of one filthy outcast than you're going to give birth to new ones!.. — she hadn't expected this conversation to go like this. A moment later, her hand is already pushing hard against his shoulder, making him stagger back:

— It's not a problem for me to hear you insult me, I don't care about them! But I won't let you insult Rost! And you'd better shut up, otherwise…

— Otherwise what? — he pushed her hand off his shoulder.

— One more word, and your body will beat against the stones in the river beneath Mother's Heart, poisoning its waters with your filthy blood! — she shouted it so loudly that some people, including Sona and Varl, came out of their houses. She even saw Teb peek out from behind the door, then stumble towards them, — And that would be waiting for anyone who dared to insult him!!!

— What's the matter, Aloy? — Sona asked, walking over to them.

The Seeker said nothing, looking searchingly at Resh. «Come on, complain! Say something in your favor!» — she said to him with her eyes. But he was silent.

Yes, she won again. She put him in place… But her heart was getting tighter with every breath. From anger and from sadness, from the rush of memories and the thirst for revenge…

— Aloy!.. — Teb, barely able to step on his bad leg, finally reached the crowd. When she saw him, she immediately forgot about Resh and rushed to stitcher. She wrapped her embrace around his back, nearly knocking him off his feet, and pressed into him as hard as she could. Tears, one after another, ran from her eyes, leaving wet tracks behind them. Teb, trying hard not to fall, put his embrace around her, holding her gently.

She wish she'd never found out the answers! She wish she always was outcast! But with him. With Rost… The one who raised her… who loved her…

It was only now, in Teb's embrace, that she felt safe. She felt warmth, tenderness. She felt at least someone needed me in this world… oh, All-Mother, thank you for that!

— I love you, — she says shakily, looking up at him, her eyes wet with tears. His lips stretch into a soft, embarrassed smile, and with the thumb of one hand, he wipes the moisture from under her eyes, then removes it and for some reason begins to laugh.

— What's the matter? — Aloy asks, surprised.

— Just… you're all blue, Aloy — he held up a blue finger, barely able to contain his laughter. She remembered the marks under her eyes, and then quickly touched her hands to those areas on her face. Her hands were blue now, too. The seeker couldn't contain myself and laughed out loud, looking first at Teb, then at her fingers. He pulls her to him so that her head rests on his shoulder.

— I love you too, Aloy…

To be continued…


	19. Hephaestus

— Aloy! Aloy! Wake up, Aloy! Aloy! — she clutched her right ear and winced at Sylens's loud shout. At the same moment, the blanket fell from her shoulders, and the frosty air immediately enveloped them with its wings, — Can't I sleep in peace? What's the matter?

— I'm sorry that I to interfered you, but…

— Oh, Gaia! Am I still asleep? — Aloy was indignant that her sleep had been interrupted so abruptly, — Are you seriously apologizing to me right now?

— Aloy, it doesn't matter right now. Listen to me! — that didn't sound like Sylens at all. It looks like something really happened. Aloy sighed, shifting more comfortably:

— Tell me.

— Aloy, Hephaestus tracked you down… — Sylens began, but after hearing that, Nora couldn't help but scream:

— Wh.what? What do you mean, «tracked down»?! And… how do you even know that?

— I picked up its signal and was able to connect to it. Connected, but I can't control it. I can only track his actions. And tonight I noticed that it sent a signal somewhere in the direction of your Sacred Lands. And then a lot of active points appeared in the map of my focus. This is the machine. And as I might have guessed, he sent them to destroy you.

— But why? Why would Hephaestus kill me? — Aloy was beginning to worry a little. If all this is true, and if an army of machines is really coming here soon, then… then that's bad. Very bad. She won't be able to defend herself. In addition, the machines will attack the Mother's Heart. The tribe is still not strong after all that has happened, and now a new disaster is approaching.

— I don't know, Aloy. But I'll tell you one thing — don't you dare get into a fight with them. Warn the warriors, ask someone to protect you, hide, run away — it doesn't matter. But don't fight them yourself. This world needs you, Aloy. You can't die now!

— Look who's talking… And yes, I couldn't fight in any case, even if I really wanted to, Sylens. — she chuckled softly as an explosion sounded from the street. Aloy got out of bed and went to the door — All right, bye, Sylens…

— No! Aloy, don't even leave the house. I'm almost sure that Hephaestus sent them your image. As soon as the machines see you, they will immediately attack you! They'll kill you! Alo… — the huntress took off her focus and stuffed it into one of the bags hanging from her belt. Then she picked up the bow and carefully opened the door.

The gate was destroyed, and near it, Nora's warriors were already fighting the machines at full speed. They were shrouded in some kind of contagion, but not the kind HADES had sent. They left a black and purple trail behind them. Something similar to what she'd seen in The Cut. Among them were watchers, striders, scrappers, two sawtooths, and even a few stalkers.

Aloy took an arrow from her quiver and launched it straight at the watcher's eye. Then another, and another.

— Liz, you don't mind if I shoot a little, do you? — she slyly smiled, — I promise, I won't get into a fight… — she was about to knock out another machine, when a shout from somewhere from the side made her turn around:

— No! Please help me! Help!.. — a little boy about seven years old was running as fast as he could, and one of the sawtooth was chasing him. Then he suddenly stumbled and tumbled to the ground. The machine was still advancing, and was already preparing to jump… when an arrow flew into its head. Sawtooth turned in the direction of Aloy, growling menacingly.

— Hey! I'm here! — she shouted, stepping off the porch and stepping back. — Come on, come on! Come on! — she pulled the bowstring, and a new arrow flew into the machine. Sawtooth left the boy and ran to Aloy. She tried to speed up, because now the danger was already threatening her. She couldn't run, but she could walk fast. But still, not fast enough to get away from the machine.

She moved through the streets of the town, and when she was very close to someone's house, she quickly hid behind it, holding her breath. Aloy could hear the roar of the sawtooth, the clang of metal. Her heart was beating faster than ever before.

— Go away, go away, — she whispered as softly as she could, — Please…

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her, causing her to double over. And it began so suddenly that tears welled up in Aloy's eyes. She didn't understand what was going on until Enara's stories about how babies were born suddenly popped into her head.

— No… — the seeker hissed, her hands gripping the weapon tightly, — No, no, no, no, no, Liz!.. Don't… not now…

After a while, the pain stopped. As fast as it started. Aloy gasped for the air she needed. But this activity had to be stopped when she noticed a bright red reflection on the wall of the neighboring house. Had he noticed her?.. No! She really couldn't die now. Especially like this! But there really was nowhere to run…

Soon the head of the machine appeared. The Sawtooth was two meters away from her… At that moment, she literally froze in place. Her mind kept telling her to take the bow and try to shoot back, but at the same time, it could only make things worse. Make the machine even angrier.

Is this… the end?..

— Hey! — suddenly, a scream was heard, followed by a rock flying into the machine. Sawtooth turned toward the sound, and then ran there. Who, I wonder, is so brave?

Aloy waited a moment, then peered over the wall. What she saw shocked her: Teb was rushing through the streets of his Mother's Heart, throwing stones at Sawtooth along the way, and still managed to shout something to him. What he's doing! Someone, and he will certainly be torn to pieces in a matter of seconds!

The huntress stood up and came out of hiding. He takes a bow and arrows, and, loading three shells at once, lets them go in the direction of the machine. Oh, she would like a couple of fire arrows now!..

The machine turned it's attention back to her, but the next moment a rock flew into it from the direction of stitcher, and sawtooth chased after him. Then Aloy continued firing. From afar, she noticed that the enemy was already starting to sparkle. Good. A couple more blows and that's it.

A shot… another, another… She pulls out the last pair of arrows and takes aim. She can't miss. Unacceptable. A person's life may depend on it. And not just a person, but the only one left for her in this world.

But before Aloy could fire, the machine sparked and fell to the ground. Startled, she turned in the direction of the gunman and saw Varl. He gave her a silent nod and ran to join the others, for not all the machines had been killed yet.

Carefully avoiding the danger zone, Aloy approached stitcher, who was trying to catch his breath. She desperately wanted to reprimand him for how stupid and thoughtless he had been, throwing himself at such a dangerous machine, while practically not knowing how to fight. But… that would be… unfair and ungrateful of her. He'd saved her life, after all. — Are you all right?

— Yes. But… to tell you the truth, if my heart was bursting at the seams with fear right now, I could probably mend it… — he smiled faintly, shaking his hands off the dirt and sand.

Aloy opened her mouth to answer him, but a sharp twinge of pain prevented her from doing so. It was even stronger than what had overtaken her a few minutes ago. The bow fell from her hand to the ground before she could follow it down. No, this is no longer an accident. It's not just that. This is not normal.

— Teb!.. Take me to Enara! F.faster! — she couldn't get enough air, her ears were buzzing unbearably, and the pain that hadn't stopped until now was only getting worse.

— Now!.. Aloy, I… what is it? Oh, Mother! — he helped her to her feet, then let her grab his neck and lead her in the right direction.

Enara met them on the threshold of her house, and immediately ordered Teb to run after the Matriarchs, and she led Aloy into the house.

— Enara… Enara, this couldn't start now! I'm not ready yet, not yet!.. — no longer in control of her behavior, all Aloy could think about was stopping it. No, not yet. It shouldn't now…

— Don't worry, everything will be fine. — the woman helped her to lie down on the bed in the middle of the room, and then began to prepare. She brought a stack of clean sheets, a large container of hot water, and some bottles.

— Ah! Gaia, how it hurts! — after a short lull, the pain returned again. Aloy gripped the fur blanket she was lying on tightly in her hand and squeezed her eyes shut, as if it would somehow help.

— I'll make you a decoction now, but you can drink it later, when you really need it. It might get worse later, so we'll just have to be patient for now. — the huntress wondered how Enara could say it so calmly. And what does «worse» mean? Is this not the limit yet?!

— How… ah! How long will this last?!

— It is impossible to give an answer to this question. Sometimes it's a few hours, and sometimes it's a few days…

— How… how… how is it «days»?! You want to say, I… Oh, All-Mother!..

She rolled onto her side and drew her knees up to her, taking deep breaths and trying not to scream. She hadn't expected it to hurt so much. It hurts more than when the machine rushes at you, knocking you down with its huge iron carcass. More painful than an enemy's spear hitting an arm or leg. It hurts more than it did when Neil…

Oh, if he only knew! If only he knew what she would have to endure because of him!

Then she suddenly felt something run down her legs and onto the bed, forming a large wet spot.

— Wh…what is this?.. — at her words, Enara turned and walked over:

— It's okay, don't worry. It means that everything will happen soon. Again, she is struck by this calmness.

— Mmm… — Aloy said through gritted teeth, covering her face with one hand and still clutching the blanket with the other, — Ah… Rost… Rost, get me out of here… ah! Aah… Ah!

Then the door opened and she could see the faces of the Teersa, Jezza and Lansra. They brought some candles and herbs. Apparently, for the next rite. Well, she doesn't mind if it really helps in any way.…

— Ah! Enara! Please do something! Please!.. Please do something!.. — the pain deepened, and Aloy couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. All-Mother, Gaia, Elizabeth, anyone! She would do anything to stop it…

***

_… — Oh, Great Mother! Hear our prayers!.._

_… — Aloy!.. Aloy!.._

_… — Aloy, I'm here…- Rost's silhouette suddenly appeared in front of her eyes. She seemed to be delirious. This hell had been going on for ages, and she had already forgotten what it was like to breathe normally, because in all that time, she hadn't had a moment to catch her breath. Aloy closed her eyes several times and opened them again, but the image was still there, — Aloy, it's me…_

_— Rost?.. — she muttered hoarsely, and moaned again in pain._

_— It's all right, Aloy… You can do anything… I'm with you… — he said and began to disappear somewhere._

_— No… R.Rost… don't leave me… Please…_

— Oh, Mother! Thank You! — Teersa's cry brought her to her senses. All over the house, which was not so large, however, there was a loud baby crying. The pain gradually began to recede, and soon went away completely.

Her eyes darted around, trying to see the source of the sound, until they finally focused on the healer, who was smiling and holding something out to her.

The Seeker took the warm, squeaking, bloody bundle in her hands. She turned it slightly and saw a disheveled red head looking at her with large gray eyes.

— El..Elizabeth… — Aloy closed her eyes blissfully, imagining the image of Dr. Sobek. In honor of her. For what she'd done for them all. And for Rost. For everything he'd done for her…

— Aloy! — the door of the hut opened with a noise and Teb flew in. There was a great deal of excitement on his face, she could see it in his wide greenish-gray eyes and half-open mouth, which blew out clouds of frosty steam every second. He was not allowed in, because it was forbidden by Nora customs and only women were allowed to attend. Now, taking advantage of the opportunity, stitcher nevertheless entered the house. His gaze immediately settled on her and the small lump she held in her hands, — Oh, Aloy… praise the All-Mother!..

He slowly approached her, slightly blushing, passing by Enara and Matriarchs, and froze. Teb stared at the tiny creature moving feebly in his mother's embrace. Moisture welled up in his eyes as the child looked up at him with a small squeak.

— Teb, — Aloy said, letting out a relaxed breath and running one hand over the faint red fuzz on her daughter's head, — Her name is Elizabeth…

— Elizabeth, — he repeated, fighting the urge to cry. Let him not be this girl's blood father. Let… He would love her as if she were his own. He think he already love…

To be continued…


	20. Epilogue

— Teb, you can go, we'll catch up with you! — Aloy sat down on the bench for a moment. For the first time that day. She woke up before dawn, and then ran off to hunt. When she arrived, she had to wash and feed Elizabeth, and then repair the broken spear. And all this had to be done before noon, because it was on this day, at this hour, that her daughter was to have a name of her own. It's been exactly half a year since her birth, after all.

— All right. I'll be waiting at the Sacred Mountain. — stitcher replied as he left the house. As it turned out, Teb got along very well with children. Many times better than she is. When Aloy went hunting, he was happy to stay with his daughter, and when she returned, Liz was already sleeping sweetly next to the also sleeping Teb.

— Well, you and I have to go, too. — Aloy leaned over the girl, trying to get her clothes on. Suddenly Elizabeth stretched out her hands, as if trying to grab something, — What's wrong?

The Seeker looked down. A bone pendant poked out from under her tunic. Aloy took the object in her hand, squeezed it tightly, and then took it off and put it around Liz's neck.

— This… was given to me by the most expensive person. Let you have it now. Promise me you'll keep it. — Elizabeth hugged the unusual thing and smiled. Aloy couldn't help but do the same, looking at her, — Too bad he won't see you…

…The sun's rays hit her face as soon as she climbed the mountain. Of course, there's nothing stopping them from getting absolutely everywhere: no trees, no rocks.

The Supreme Matriarchs and Teb were already waiting for them. There was also a man in a red feathered helmet standing next to them. The Huntress gave him a silent nod, to which Nil returned the gesture.…

— All-Mother, hear our prayers! Bless this child to have a name of her own, that Your love may warm her like the rays of the rising sun! Speak her name!

Aloy walked to the edge of the cliff, holding her daughter in her embrace, and thought for a moment. A warm wind blew across her face, and her lips formed something like a smile.

«In honor of Dr. Sobek. And in honor of you, Rost» — flashed through her mind, before she lifted the girl above her and shouted as loudly as she could:

— Elizabeth!..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the end of the first part of the dilogy. Soon I will release the second part called "And the Dawn will Come", about new adventures of Aloy, little Lizzie and... and, however, you will find out later. Also, there will be a new danger, because of which Aloy will have to go to the Forbidden West and... Oh, I think I said too much)
> 
> I really hope that someone liked it. If you like it, please leave a comment about that. 
> 
> With respect, AloySobek))))


End file.
